Kat's Daughter
by watertribegirl
Summary: Olivia knew that she has been different from other kids her age. She has been special since she was born. When Kat put her in the orphanage for her own protection against Gruumm. Will she able to stop Emperor Gruumm and her mother's childhood friend Astra in order to use her and her powers for evil?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay everyone, I'm doing some chapter updates. So I hope that you guys like them. I want you guys to keep in mind that Olivia is the first alien that has powers and the rangers found out about it long after they found out about Sam. Most of the chapters of this story takes place after 'Sam' parts 1 &2, 'Idol', 'Stakeout', 'Shadow' parts 1&2, and 'Abandoned'. The last chapter will be incorporated in with 'Endings' Part 2.**

* * *

I looked around the room. Nothing seemed usual but then I had the urge to sneak out of my room. Making sure that no one was looking; I climbed out my bedroom window, down the rusty fire escape and onto the concrete ground. After climbing down a fifty foot fire escape into an alley, I started walking down the alley looking for parts for my science project. I knew that deep down inside that I was different, truly different from other kids my age there. When I reached the main street of the alley that stood between the orphanage and the coffee shop next door, I started thinking about what is really so special, so unique about me that even the other kids knew I was different.

Being different was hard enough at school when everyone there knew that I was a freak, especially when I had to use my powers to get a book off a high shelf in the school library. As a little girl, I would have these dreams of someone wearing a hood carrying a sleeping child in a bright pink silk blanket. The dreams that I always used to have as a little girl, would have me waking up in the middle of the night, drenched in a cold sweat. But somehow the dreams had stopped when I was seven years old.

To this day, I would often think about them, attempting to figure out what those dreams were trying tell me. I always asked myself, who was that person carrying the sleeping child. Now that I'm 16 going on almost 17 years old, I started to think about what my mom really looked like before leaving me at the orphanage. One of the staff members, Ziva who works at the orphanage had told me about the day my mom brought me there. Another staff member had said that she was most beautiful and an intelligent person.

A different one, Lily had told me that she put me in the orphanage for a lot of reasons and I wasn't the one to carry the blame. One day while I was in the kitchen doing the dishes, a kind staff that I became incredibly close to, named Kari said to me, "On the day that your mom came to the orphanage with you in her arms, you were no bigger than a three year old. All your mother told me that your name was Olivia and that when you gotten older, you will go find her when you were actually ready."

"Seriously? You've got to be kidding me. Kari, you and I _both_ know that one very special day of trying to find my mom will never come for me, right?" I asked as I was drying the dishes."

I don't know Olivia. You may never know when that day will come of you finding her." said Kari.

"That day I keep hoping for can't be today, tomorrow, next week, next month or even next year will never come no matter how hard I keep wishing. I mean come on, why did she put me in an orphanage when she could have raise me herself? It's just stupid that she did this to me." I said, knowing that deep down in my heart, I would find her one day.

"I know that, but right now it's frustrating for you but at some point, you will meet her. She told me that you were in danger and that you were born with a gift. When I asked her why you were in danger, she couldn't tell me anything about it no matter what. All your mother could say was that someone very dangerous was after you. She wanted to put you somewhere safe and out of harm's way. She just wanted to protect you." replied Kari as she helped me clean the dishes. I shook my head and knew that she was right about it.

"Ok, point very well taken Chicken Little." I said, hopping onto the kitchen counter. Kari then hands me a plate as I opened a cupboard door.

"But why did she have to do it when she could have raised me herself? I mean, why did she put me here if I was going to be in so much danger? Who is she trying to protect me from anyway? What exactly is she trying to protect me from?" I said quietly and started to put the dishes away in the cupboard.

When Kari couldn't say anything further about my mother, I started to figure out why I had the dreams. I started touching the heart pendent of my necklace that I had since I have been at the orphanage. Trying to find myself something to do, without thinking I just went straight to the park. As I sat down on a bench and started thinking about the dreams I had as a little girl.

While I was in deep thought about the dreams I had as a child, I secretly started wishing that something would actually happen. Not realizing that my deepest desire would instantly come true, I heard something crash right behind me.

As I jumped up from the park bench to see what was going on, I saw the S.P.D (Space Patrol Delta) power rangers: Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, and Sydney were fighting a numerous amount of black and grey Krybots. While everyone was fleeing in all different directions, I heard Jack say, "We need to call for back up." Without them seeing, or noticing that I was running towards them, I hid myself behind a nearby tree.

Peeking out a bit from the tree, I saw Jack pull out his morpher. "Commander, we need help." said Jack into his morpher.

"I'm sorry Jack, I won't be able to make it there in time. You're on your own." said his commander.

"Come on guys. You heard him. Let's do this." said Sky. Knowing that I had to help them in any way possible, I quickly thought of a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay everyone, I'm doing some chapter updates. So I hope that you guys like them. I want you guys to keep in mind that Olivia is the first alien that has powers and the rangers found out about it long after they found out about Sam. Most of the chapters of this story takes place after 'Sam' parts 1 &2, 'Idol', 'Stakeout', 'Shadow' parts 1&2, and 'Abandoned'. The last chapter will be incorporated in with 'Endings' Part 2.**

* * *

While the rangers were being slowly defeated one by one when right in front of me was a bright blue dumpster. I looked at the dumpster and the rangers, then an idea just suddenly pooped into my head. "That's it. If I can get close enough, I can drop the dumpster right on top of those Krybots. I just hope that I don't get caught by helping them win." I muttered to myself and ran as fast as I could to the dumpster.

I stared at the dumpster for five seconds and used my hands to lift up. As I continued to stare at the dumpster, it rose about ten to twenty feet in the air. Both the group of Krybots and the rangers stopped fighting to see that the dumpster was up in the air.

"Huh?"

"What's going on?"

"How did the dumpster get up in the air like that?"

"Dumpsters are not supposed to defy gravity."

Very confused at what was happening in front of them, the rangers just couldn't believe their eyes. "Come on. That's right, you walking tin cans. Watch the dumpster now. Cause as of this moment right now, you're going to be eating metal for lunch." I said quietly. Then with a flick of my hand, the dumpster went past the rangers and went in an unswerving motion and in a massive collision to the Krybots. After fight with the Krybots, I ran back towards the tree and started climbing to hide in its branches.

Once high in its branches, I looked down to see the rangers running towards me. "They'll never find me up here." I muttered to myself. Wondering who had helped them in defeating the Krybots, the rangers powered down and started looking. When the rangers couldn't find the person they were looking for, they left.

As they passed by the tree to return to the academy, I sat there on a strong, hidden safely in the tree branches, quietly as a mouse. "Well, I've done my good deed for the day and now I got bigger things to work on." I said proudly to myself as I jumped down from the branch and started walking away, not knowing that I was caught on camera by SPD.

As I was leaving the park, I started heading back to the orphanage to work on my science project for the science fair. As I climbed back up the fire escape and into my room, I started hoping that no one saw me helping the rangers with their fight. When I got into my room, I began to work hard on my science project and by the time it was ready for dinner, I had finally finished my science project.

"I really hope that this project really works and doesn't blow me up to kingdom come like the last time it did because I can't just keep fixing it every single time." I said to myself, putting a cover on my project. As I was coming out of my room, I started to head on towards the library.

Just as I was about to entered the library, I passed Loretta, a girl from my dorm with her group of friends. "Look, there goes the freak of nature. I wonder where she's going. Hey freak!" she shouted. I looked up at her and picked up the pace towards the stairs.

"I don't want any trouble Loretta." I said, hoping that I can get to my room without getting a broken nose.

"So what! You're still a freak anyone." she said, pushing me hard into the wall on the stairs. But before I could reach the first step at the bottom of the stairs, she and her group of cronies grabbed me, then started attacking at every part of my body at the top of the stairs. As they had finished beating me up, I curled up in a ball and started crying.

At SPD earth station, Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger was standing in the command center when the rangers walked in, trying to figure out what happened. As they entered the command center, they all began to tell him what had happened at the same time during their fight. The more they continued to talk over each other, the less patience their commander was getting.

"Enough! I don't know how you defeated those Krybots exactly and I would really like to know what happened out there. Anyone of you would care to explain?" Cruger said as he slowly started walking behind the rangers.

"Sir, what happened was…." Bridge said and started to babble on about one of his theories.

After each of the rangers tried to tell the commander what had really happened during their battle, Cruger said, "Let's look and see what actually happened out there." While the rangers were looking at the monitor at what actually happened, I was really working hard in my room on another project.

I continued to work late into the night, hoping that it would work. The next day, I arrived to school with my project in tow and started heading into the gym to find my station. While I was setting up my science project in the school gym and then out of nowhere, the rangers come in looking for me. After I finished setting up the booth for my science project, I looked up to see that the rangers were coming towards me and I started to have a weird gut feeling. I quietly said to myself, "This sucks, big time. How much trouble would I be in if I told them the truth."

Then I started to think to myself: _There is only one way that I can run out of the gym without being seen by them and that's if I can pull the fire alarm by using my powers. But there is absolutely no way that I can do it and escape while they're here in the gym. I might as well just show them my project along with the judges. I hope they like it._

As the judges walked over towards my way my project, I became very nervous when I looked at Z as she looked at me, giving me a weird look. I then thought to myself, _Oh boy, I need to get out of here soon as this is over._

When the judging was finally over, they announced to everyone who participated that I won first place. Although I try to never aim for first prize, each and every year I somehow still win it. After the science fair was over, I packed up my project, collect my medal and left the gym.

Glad to be out of there, I looked over my shoulder to see if Z was following me. Turns out that she and her fellow rangers followed me out. I picked up my pace and turned the corner before turning another corner to hide behind a locker. Once I did that, I heard the rangers running down the hallway to find me. "She's awful quick for someone that small." said Syd as they were coming up the hallway that I was in.

"You think she could be related to Kat?" asked Bridge.

"Who knows, Bridge." said Jack.

"Wanna place a bet that she is?" asked Z.

"I'll take that bet." said Sky as they walked down the hallway passed me. Soon as I heard their voices and their footsteps fade away, I quickly walked out of the school.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay everyone, I'm doing some chapter updates. So I hope that you guys like them. I want you guys to keep in mind that Olivia is the first alien that has powers and the rangers found out about it long after they found out about Sam. Most of the chapters of this story takes place after 'Sam' parts 1 &2, 'Idol', 'Stakeout', 'Shadow' parts 1&2, and 'Abandoned'. The last chapter will be incorporated in with 'Endings' Part 2.**

* * *

I sped back to the orphanage as quickly as possible, stopping to look over my shoulder every five seconds, trying to make sure that I wasn't being followed by them. I entered my room, I started packing my things and some food for the night. "Ok, let's see if I got everything that I need for the night. I've got food, sleeping bag, water bottle, change of clothes…what else do I need?" I muttered to myself and then I realized that there was a bag laying out on my desk.

I grabbed the bag that held my untested smoke bombs and packed them into the front pocket of my backpack. As everyone in the dorm had quickly fell asleep, I quietly snuck out of my bedroom and left. I started thinking that the most absolute place that no one would ever find me is the park.

"This is turning out to be one very bad week and it's not even half way over yet. How can I explain to them about what I can do? The rangers won't be able to understand that I can do something that other people can't. At least they don't have any powers like I do….I think." I said to myself, as I put my backpack over my shoulder.

It was around 11:30pm when I reached the park, I had double checked that I wasn't being followed again by any of the rangers and found a good spot to sleep near the playground. When I woke up early the next morning, I started thinking about going to SPD headquarters to confess about helping the rangers defeat the Krybots, but I was having starting to have second thoughts on how they would react to it and about what I can do.

Just before I started leaving the park to get back to the orphanage, I heard a female voice calling out behind me saying, "Hey kid! I need to talk to you." When I turned around to see who was talking to me, it was Z. "Whatever it is you think I did, I didn't do it. You need to have physical evidence whatsoever to prove that I did anything bad. What did I do exactly?" I said as I started to pack my things into my bags. "

I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know about what happened the other day, that's all." She said calmly as she started slowly walking towards me.

"How do I know if I can trust you?" I asked her.

"You can. I'm just like you, kid." Z replied. I studied her for a moment and saw her eyes flashed something. Suddenly I felt my fear go through my entire body and as I was about to run from her, there she was again. "Cool, I didn't know that any of the rangers can do that or have powers." I said, standing there in awe, as I looked from one ranger to the other, trying to figure out which one is the original.

As I started trying to figure out which one was the original, she asked me about what I did to help them. "To be honest with you, I don't know what you're talking about, ma'am, but I do have to get going. Someone I know at the orphanage is expecting me to bed in my bed this morning and she has a very bad temper if I'm not there when she opens my door." I said nervously, trying to back away from her so that I could grab my duffel bag and leave.

She grabbed me tightly by the arm. Z practically dragged me all the way to SPD headquarters and as she continued to drag me, I tried to get out of her tight grip.

"Well, one thing for sure, I reckon that this is going to be a very productive and fascinating day for me. At least I can tell Kari about where I was today, in case I'm late for lunch later on. But then again, I'm always late for lunch." I muttered as we entered the base.

Z finally brought me into the large command center, where her squad, Commander Cruger, and two other people were. As we entered, I looked around the command center, thinking: _This is my kind of thing. I could get use to this place. I would really love to meet the person that designed the technology here?_ After getting acquainted with my surroundings, I looked over to one of the people in the command center. As I was taking a quick glance, the woman looked very familiar to me, as though I could remember it from one of the dreams that I had as a little girl. Z decisively let of me and shoved me forward like I was some child's toy.

"Finally! I have had it when people treat me like this. I'm not some kind of Raggedy Ann doll that you can just throw around and I'm definitely not some action figure. I don't like to be manhandled like that." I said angrily.

As I straightened myself out, fixed my clothes and readjust my backpack, I turned to her and then said, "Is this how you really handle people like me when you bring them in off the streets for questioning? You can't treat me like I'm a criminal when I haven't done anything wrong."

When no one said anything and just looked at me, I decided to get smart with them. "You know as well as I do that I didn't even steal anything and no one has filed a missing person's report of me being a runaway or kidnapped child. You have no physical evidence whatsoever of me breaking any major laws or doing any petty thefts. So either let me go to where you found me or put me in confinement." I said.

She pushed me forward again and I stumbled. "I found her in the park, Commander. It looked like she was about to head off somewhere." Z replied. I couldn't help it but I had this scared look on my face and my entire body started to cower in fear. I had to think fast about how to get out of there.

"Look, I know what you're thinking and before you say anything about it, I'm really sorry for whatever it is that I actually did. Please, I beg you for the love of all things that are good in the world, don't call Kari at the orphanage. I'll be on kitchen duty for the rest of the year if she ever found out about what I did for the rangers. Plus I hate doing kitchen duty on a daily basis. Cleaning all those dishes and doing all the meals." I explained, staring out into the distance, remembering how bad I hated kitchen duty. Then I snapped back into reality.

"I'll do anything that you want me to if you let me go, I promise. I'll even swear to it on a stack of library books if I have too. If there's a fine, I'll even pay it. I'll even go for some community service if you want me to. But there are some notes that I forgot back at school that's in my locker for a huge test that I have today in my history class and I can't study for the test without them or else I'll get another demerit." I said as I stammered out the words.

"Young lady, you're not in trouble." said the sirian commander but I didn't hear his words.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay everyone, I'm doing some chapter updates. So I hope that you guys like them. I want you guys to keep in mind that Olivia is the first alien that has powers and the rangers found out about it long after they found out about Sam. Most of the chapters of this story takes place after 'Sam' parts 1 &2, 'Idol', 'Stakeout', 'Shadow' parts 1&2, and 'Abandoned'. The last chapter will be incorporated in with 'Endings' Part 2.**

* * *

Right at that exact moment, I was so jumpy that I started backing up very slowly away from the commander. Before anyone in the command center could try to stop me from leaving the command center, I took out one of my school books from my backpack and started to use my power. While they were standing there in shock at what I can actually do, Syd finally broke the silence by saying, "That explains why the dumpster was off the ground. She's the reason that the Krybots were a stack of metal."

In less than ten seconds, the only thing that I could think of was to run. So I turned around and started to sprint out of the command center as fast as I could. Soon as I was out the doors of the command center, the last thing I heard was Cruger bellowed out, "What are you still waiting for? An invitation to a party? Go after her!"

I knew well enough that I couldn't stay there any longer then I should have. As I ran around a corner to catch my breath, I started to look for something in my bag that would help when one of the rangers saw me and Z shouted, "Stop right there!"

When I looked up to see that they were heading my way, I had to think of the next best thing that would help me escape from there. They had stopped in front of me, I finally remembered that I had my new set of untested smoke bombs in my bag. "I can't believe that I forgot that I packed them." I muttered to myself as I went through my backpack.

"I think that you should come back with us to the command center. We can help you." said Bridge as I grabbed one of my homemade smoke bombs from out of my backpack. I studied the green ranger, wondering what he was trying to do.

"Or what? What will you do with me if I don't listen to you? Give me a long lecture? Gonna put me in confinement for a couple of years? You don't even know me to understand what it's like for me to deal with this on a daily basis. I'm an outcast at school, as well as the orphanage because of what I can do and kids tease me for it." I said.

"I know what it's like to be different." said Z.

"No you don't. I'm an orphan and no parent in the galaxy wants to adopt a child who has powers." I told her, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I then hurled my smoke bomb to the ground really hard, releasing the colorful smoke.

As they were coughing from the harmless side effects of my smoke bomb, I couldn't help but run all the way out of the base. I went all the way back to the orphanage to gather more things. I was able to grab a duffle bag and stuff as many of my clothes into it as possible. After I packed my last piece of clothing into my bag, I took one last look around of what was my room and then went out the window.

Once back on the ground, I started running again towards the park. I was finally able to catch my breath again, I didn't know that I was being followed again by someone else. When I was done catching my breath, I sat down at one of the tables and started eating a snack that I grabbed from my bag.

While I was munching on an apple, I had to say to myself, "What am I going to do from now on? I need to have a plan of action in case I'm dragged there again by one of the rangers. I can't go back there by myself and confess to them about what I did. I can feel that their boss would be angry with me. This is so confusing right now and I need help. I wished that there was someone who could explain to me about my gift."

While I was thinking out loud to myself, someone came up behind me, then quietly asked, "Why did you run away from the base today, Olivia?"

I dropped the half eaten apple that I was holding to the ground, jumped up from where I was sitting, thinking that they had a weapon aimed at my back and screamed, "Whoever you are, don't hurt me! I don't own anything valuable on my person." I then turned around to look to see that it was the same woman who idiosyncratically looked familiar to me.

I was completely taken aback at what she said and also curious at the same time. As I was looking at her, I started to see some of the exact same features on her that I have on my face.

"I don't get it. You look so familiar to me, like someone from my dreams and I don't even know why. Who are you exactly? How do you know me and how do you know my name?" I cautiously asked as I slowly walked up to her.

"I have known you since you were a baby. It's a long story that I would have to tell you for another time because you wouldn't believe me if I told you. But right now, I think you owe a friend of mine, as well as the rangers an explanation about what you did with that dumpster." She said as she put her arm around my shoulder.

Feeling confused about her and what she had said, I had wondered how she knew that I used a dumpster. I picked up my bag and started walking with her, back to SPD headquarters.

I said as quietly as possible to myself, "From now on, I really gotta stay away from watching all those crime drama shows with Kari. They're starting to get into my head."

Once we arrived, we entered the command center, Cruger was pacing there back and forth, though he was in abstruse thought about something. Then as he looked up at us, he said to the woman standing next to me, "I didn't know that you were actually going to go after her, Kat. Will you let the rangers know that she's here in the command center?"

"Yes sir." She said and left the command center.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay everyone, I'm doing some chapter updates. So I hope that you guys like them. I want you guys to keep in mind that Olivia is the first alien that has powers and the rangers found out about it long after they found out about Sam. Most of the chapters of this story takes place after 'Sam' parts 1 &2, 'Idol', 'Stakeout', 'Shadow' parts 1&2, and 'Abandoned'. The last chapter will be incorporated in with 'Endings' Part 2.**

* * *

Not long after she left, Commander Cruger turned to me with a grave look on his face and said, "You are one creative young woman. Would you care to explain what happened the other day, young lady?"

Feeling perplexed by his question, I asked, "What exactly do you mean, sir? Nothing that I did actually happened. They fought the Krybots, I stood there and watched. That's all I did."

He looked at me in disbelief, then rephrased his question. "What I meant to say is, why did you help the rangers? Normally everyone in the city would just run away but you stayed to help them. Why weren't you scared to run away from the fight?" Biting my nails, I knew that I had to tell the commander the truth about what I did.

"Well...I can explain about that, since I'm not in monumental trouble. You see sir, what happened was that." I said and immediately started explaining about why I helped the rangers win. As I concluded on what I had did, the rangers just walked into the command center. "Well, that explicates everything." said Cruger.

"I never really given any thoughts that someone like her would have a power. I thought that Sam was the last one." said Jack.

While everyone was talking with one another, questioning about why I have a civilian power and how long I had it, I began to wonder out of the command center. I was hoping to find Kat somewhere and ask her any more questions about how she knows me. But before I literally leave the command center to explore other parts of the academy and base, a firm hand appeared on my shoulder.

When I looked up to see who was preventing me from trying to explore the academy, it was Cruger.

"Olivia, I have an offer to give you. You can live here at the academy and you're special in more ways than you think. You could actually make a difference with your gift. But how you utilize that gift, is up to you." he said, then turns to go sit in his chair.

I started thinking about what he had said for a moment about leaving the orphanage and getting away from my tormentors. It would mean that I could get some answers about my past. I knew what I had to do.

"I've made my decision, Commander Cruger. I would like to stay at the academy, sir and make a difference with my life as well as my future. I also want to help fight against Gruumm." I replied.

The commander smiled at me, knowing that I had made the right decision. As I was heading out of the command center, I had accidentally bumped into Kat. It looked like she was waiting patiently for me outside of the command center the whole time, listening to the conversation I was having with the commander. "Here." Kat said as she handed a couple of things to me. "It's your uniform, as well the handbook of all SPD rules and regulations."

"Thank you, ma'am. Wow that's one big handbook for me to memorize. How much does this thing weigh exactly? 50 pounds? No wonder I love doing extra credit homework so much. Um, I was wondering…can I ask you a personal question, Kat?" I said as I took the uniform and the handbook from her.

"Not at this particular moment. You, young lady have training in an hour and the commander has talked with your school about doing your schoolwork here at the academy. If you need anything or just want to talk about anything, come by my lab later on this afternoon." She said as she walked me to my assigned room. When I walked into my room to change out of my civilian clothes, I looked around to see that my possessions as well as a few of my finished science projects were brought here from the orphanage.

"Well, at least I'm away from Loretta." I said, shaking my head.

I changed into my uniform and then ran off to begin training. No one at the academy really knew how advance I was in fighting or that I had watched the rangers in previous battles with wondering eyes.

For two weeks straight, I had work myself hard and moved up the ranks from one squad to the next until I made it to C-squad. As I was walking the hallway, heading towards the lab when I overheard Sky talking to Cruger in the command center. As I go a closer to the command center, I couldn't help myself from stopping and listened to what they had to say.

"Sir, I really don't think that this girl is really power ranger material. I don't even think that she's SPD material. In less than a few years, she has made it from one squad to the next and she might even join this squad as well. We don't know why she has powers." said Sky. Now that was just a plain insensitive thing to say about me. I started to tear up a little bit from hearing that.

"Well Sky, it seems to me that you are jealous of her…'' started Cruger as he was sitting behind his desk.

"Commander, I'm not being jealous of her. I really believe that she is working for Gruumm, much less Broodwing." interrupted Sky, trying to finish his argument.

The commander could only pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "You do not about anything about her or her past the way I do, cadet. I know that you mean well, but she's not working for Gruumm." Cruger said. After hearing of what Sky had said to him, I started to walk really slowly into the command center, with a sad look and tears were running down my face.

I walked over to one of the monitors without thinking. Not knowing how much of their conversation I had heard or how long I was really standing outside of the command center, Cruger asked me about the conversation they were having.

Ignoring the commander's question, I turned to face Sky, my demeanor completely changed and said angrily, "You stubborn man. You think that I'm not good enough for the academy?" He looked at me with a straight and stood his ground.

"Let me see if I have this straight. You've jumped to the conclusion that I'm working for Gruumm and that I'm a spy for him? I haven't even been at an academy for a whole year yet and you have already starting to judge me without saying it to my face. To be direct, this definitely beats the all-time record that anyone has ever done without having to use me as a punching bag or pounding me to a pulp. Did it ever occurred to you that I don't even know who he is, let alone be a part of his army? Talk about being insensitive, sir." I said, turning to face the doors of the command center.

"As a matter fact, I do think you're working for Gruumm. He must have sent you here as a spy." said Sky bitterly.

"Why do you, the blue ranger of B-Squad, hate me so much?" I asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Before he could even respond to the question, I ran out of the command center as fast as I could and straight to my room, with tears still running down my face. After about an hour or so of crying in my room, I decided to get out of the academy to get some fresh air. As I was walking, I started thinking about the conversation Sky had with Cruger in the command center. I went to sit down on a bench, took out some marbles that I owned in my pocket and started moving them in the air.

Taking no notice in about what was going to happen next, someone had flew down towards me. "Well hello there, you must be Olivia. The name's Broodwing." he said as he started walking towards me. "Look mister whoever you are, I don't know what you're selling or how you know my name but I have to get home for dinner. My aunt will really tan my hide if I'm late again and honestly I wouldn't be caught alive with that outfit you're wearing." I said as I was backing up away from him. He was giving me a bad feeling in my gut somehow.

"I know someone who could answer all of your questions for you." said Broodwing as he tried to coax me into going with him.

"Well, obviously in the mindset that you have, you don't know that much, let alone taking a class about child psychology. I don't even know you personally and I already smelled that this whole thing was a trap from the moment I met you. If you think that I'm going to work for you and your boss, then you might as well take a hike." I said as I took my fighting stance.

"Well so be it. Krybots attack!" said Broodwing as he sent them out. Looking at the Krybots circling around me, I said to myself, "This is turning out to be one heck of a bad day. Oh well, at least I'll have a fighting chance at these stupid things." Back at the command center, the alarm went off with a vexed sound and Kat looked up at the monitor. The commander walked over to her and said, "Get the rangers in here, Kat! Now!"

Kat nodded and ran over to a different monitor. "Rangers, report to the command center immediately." Kat said over the intercom. As the rangers arrived to the command center, Commander Cruger turned to them and said, "Rangers, Broodwing has cornered Olivia. She's fighting a Blue head and several Krybots on her own. She needs back up, immediately."

"But sir, what if she asked Broodwing to attacked her? It could be a trap to lure us out there." Sky said, angrily.

"You don't know anything about her past the way I do, Cadet Tate. So suit up and save her!" ordered the commander.

"Yes sir. Ready. SPD Emergency!" They said. After five minutes had quickly gone by, the rangers arrived. I was fighting hard and then out of nowhere, two Krybots sneaked up behind and grabbed me. I was thinking to myself, _"Ok, this is a new experience that I will never forget…these Krybots have a way stronger grip than Z does."_ I then started to scream as loud as I could. "Let me go! Let me go you stupid machines!" Then with my power, I was able to get them off of me. The rangers started fighting each and every one of the Krybots that attacked me.

"You will never get away with this, Broodwing. She is just a kid." said Z as she ran over to me with the other rangers. "HA! You think that you will stop Gruumm from taking over earth? Just you wait and see!" Broodwing said.

He then turned to me and said, "You got very lucky this time kid, but next time Cruger and the rangers won't be able to save you. Mark my words! One of these days you will be working for the emperor." Then he flew off without saying another harsh word towards us. I turned to face the rangers and thanked them for saving me. Feeling very appreciative and grateful that the rangers were there to help me, I headed back to the academy. After my encounter with Broodwing, I went straight to my room, to be alone in there for a while. I was working on one of my projects when I heard a knock on my door and as I turned around, I see Sky standing there, at my doorway.

"Look, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to hurt your feelings. To be honest, I didn't know that you were listening outside of the command center. You're actually a good kid and I think you would make a good ranger someday." He said, hoping that I wasn't holding a grudge at him. I couldn't stay mad at him forever, no matter how much my feelings were hurt. Besides, I'm a forgiving person. "It's ok, Sky I'm not angry about it anymore. I forgive for you for what you had said to Cruger." I told him. But little did I know, I made it to B-Squad a few days later.

Several days after making it to B-Squad, I was in my room thinking really hard about why Kat looked so familiar to me. As I was trying to figure out why she is so recognizable to me, when I heard someone walking lightly into my room. "What brings you to my room, sir? You're not going to demote me to a lower level squad or something? Are you?" I asked cautiously as I turned around, hoping that he wasn't planning on demoting me to G-Squad or any of the other lower level squads. "No I'm not. Just thought I should check in on you. It looks like you were thinking about something, am I right, cadet?" said Cruger.

"Yes sir I've been thinking a lot these past few days and my thoughts just keep returning to Kat. She just looks so familiar to me and I can't put my finger on why she does though. She kind of looks the woman who took me to the orphanage in the dreams I had when I was little, but I'm not really clear about it and for unknown reason, sir, the dreams have come back." I said when I sat down on my bed.

"What kind of dreams are you having lately?" He asked as he walked over to me. Seeing as though I shouldn't have said anything, I remembered hearing Kari tell others that talking about something like this will help them feel better.


	7. Chapter 7

"When I was about four, maybe five years old at the time, I would have these strange dreams every night where I was taken to the orphanage by someone. I was being carried by someone with a hood draped over their face. They were singing this lullaby to get me to sleep." I said as I closed my eyes, trying to remember the dreams from my childhood. I sighed before I started again. "The last dream I had of being taken there ended when I was seven. Within the last couple of weeks, they've been coming back every night, more vividly than I remembered them to be and with each dream that I have, something new comes in. The weird thing about it though is that I don't even know why these dreams decided to come back after all these years, sir. But I think that they are trying to tell me something about who I am."

"Well, let me know if you have any more of those dreams. I believe that those dreams are trying to tell you something of your past." He said. I nodded and he walked out of my room. Not too long after Cruger left my room, I decided to explore the entire academy on my own for a while. As I was about to turn the corner towards the command center, I noticed Commander Cruger and Kat coming towards me and they were in a very long conversation about something important. As they were approaching me, I decided to conceal myself against the wall from them to hear what they were saying. "Kat, I understand your trepidation about her and I know that you mean well, but I think Gruumm will get Olivia from right under our noses whether we know it or not. I think she'll be better off out of harm's way with Commander Birdie rather than being safe here, Kat. I know that you had your heart set on having her finishing here and getting to know what she's like but Olivia can finished out her training with him. What other options are there to consider?" He said calmly to her.

"That girl means the whole world to me, Doggie. I would go to the ends of the world for her. It's been eleven years since the last time I saw her. I know that Olivia would be really helpful here even if she won't be fighting Gruumm on her own. She could help me with things around in my lab and she can still train with the rangers. I can't believe that my little girl is already in high school and almost a year away from graduating high school, at the top of her class. She really needs to know the truth about her past and where she came from. She needs to know everything about me and her father." argued Kat as they stopped in front of me.

"I'm sorry Kat, I don't want anything to happen to her either but Olivia's protection must come first. You know as well as I do that Olivia is like a daughter to me and she still is. If Aisynia was here with us, she would have agreed with me on this. We need to think what's best for her and not let Gruumm take control of Olivia to use her for his army to take over earth as well as this part of this galaxy." said Cruger, leaving Kat behind to stand in anguish with what he had said.

"What you don't realize is that she needs me now, more than ever, Doggie. She needs to hear the truth sooner or later." She muttered. Without knowing that I was around corner hiding in the shadows, Kat stormed off in resentment, towards the command center. _"_ Ok, I'm confused and it's officially creeping me out right now. How in the whole wide world does she know that I'm a year away from graduating? What truth do I need to hear? But then again, what do I know anyway. On the bright side of my bizarre teenage everyday life, I'm going to be figuring out who Commander Birdie is. I just hope it doesn't take me all day to think about it like I do when it comes projects." I said to myself as I stepped out of the shadows. As I walked aimlessly through the academy, I couldn't fully understand on why Cruger wanted me to go to Commander Birdie.

Without knowing at what I was actually doing, I started isolating myself in my room away from others, speaking less and less to everyone. Every day after training, I would shut myself in my room working on a new project, or researching on Commander Birdie. One day while I was in my room working on my latest project, I would stop every now and then to think about what Kat had said to Cruger. "They're hiding something from me, I definitely know that they're hiding something from me. People always hide something from me about my past and I hate it. But what kind of huge secret are they keeping from me?" I started asking myself as I was walking towards my room.

On a very bright warm day while I was in my room, wondering to myself if the project would really work this time around or just keep scrounging around for more parts, hoping that it wouldn't blow up in my face again. As I was staring at the thing when I heard a knock at my door. "Come in." I said as I was sitting at my desk and staring at one of my projects. "You've been awfully quiet lately Olivia? Is there something wrong with the other cadets?" he asked as he walked in. "Nothing's wrong sir. I've been thinking about a lot things sir. Just trying to figure out things like who I am." I said as I was moving things with my power.

"Still thinking about those dreams, huh?" asked the commander as he grabbed one of my books from the shelf and set it in front of me. Knowing that I would have to talk about it sooner or later with the commander, I nodded. "Yes sir. Before I came here, I didn't have the dreams because at the time, they had stopped when I was seven. After almost ten years of peaceful nights, they have come back. In each of the dreams that I have now, there is something new and different. Last night in my dream, I saw two faces and I swear that one of them looked just like you, sir." I said, trying extremely hard to remember the dream.

"Really? Is that all you saw?" he asked. I closed my eyes and started to see what was in the dream. "From what I can remember, someone is carrying me through the academy. It's a woman and she was taking me to the command center so that she could monitor something. Soon as we were in there, you start walking up to us and somehow I was reaching for you to hold me. I don't know why but that's where the dream ends." I said. Then out of nowhere, I began blurting out to Cruger, that I was around the corner when he and Kat talking about sending me to Commander Birdie. "Olivia, there are some things you need to know about." said Cruger.


	8. Chapter 8

"What kind of things sir?" I asked the commander, hoping that he would tell me about my mom.

"It relates to the dreams that you were telling me about. I do remember the day you were here. Your mother came into the command center holding you and I just couldn't believe my eyes at the time." said the commander as he raised an eyebrow. "Really? Who is she? Please commander, can you tell me who she is or at least tell me where she works?" I asked as I started to give him the puppy dog eyes. He sighed, realizing that he was going to give in. "Yes, I knew her. You were holding her hand the day she brought you in the command center. I remember her saying, that you were a beautiful baby. But for the time being, I believe that you have to find out who she is by yourself. I know that you can figure it out. She is closer than you think." He said and left my room. "Wow. I can't believe that actually worked. And they say that I couldn't do it. Well, I say in their face. I should do it more often." I said, smiling to myself.

In space, Emperor Gruumm was alone in his private chambers, talking to himself. "How can I defeat Doggie Cruger and his rangers? Time and time again, his rangers have defeated every single monster that I've sent down there." As he continued to talk to himself, he walked out of his private chamber and towards his control room, trying to think of a way to defeat SPD.

"Gruumm! I'm bored. I thought you were going to conquer this planet by now. Will you come play with me and Cindy Sunshine?" yelled a little girl who came skipping in while holding a doll. "Not now Mora! I'm trying to come up with a much horrible plan to defeat SPD once and for all. Now get out of my sight and leave me alone in peace or I will turn you back into which I have found you!" he bellowed.

"Well somebody's cranky these days. Did you wake up on the right side of the bed today?" She said, sniffling and started to cry. Then Broodwing came striding in, taking no notice in Mora's crying. "My apologies Emperor Gruumm, there is something really important that I must speak with you about." said Brooding loudly over Mora's loud sobs. "Alright. Will you do something that would…appease her Broodwing?" demanded Gruumm and Broodwing pulled out from under his cape an orange object, than gave it to Mora.

"This is for you, Mora." said Broodwing and Mora had stop crying, her expression completely changed. She took it out of his hand, smiling at him. "Cindy Sunshine and I thank you very much, Broodwing. La-la-la." She said and skipped off with her doll. "It is not easy to raise a child and conquering a galaxy at the same time, Broodwing. Now what is it that you have to tell me that is so important that you have to interrupt me?" asked Gruumm as he sat down in his chair and faced him.

"I do, Emperor. It's about that little girl I encountered on earth. Do you remember that daughter of that scientist Manx?" said Broodwing. Gruumm ponder for a moment. "Yes I do remember that child. I remember the day I first tried to steal her while she was on her home planet just so that I could use her powers to take over the galaxy. But then that do-gooder of a scientist, Kat Manx took her to that orphanage after they had gotten to earth." He said, pounding his fist into his chair. "What should we do about the child, Emperor Gruumm?" asked Broodwing. "We will need to develop a plan to get that child without that mother and Cruger knowing that I have the girl. Then I will finally defeat SPD once and for all." said Gruumm with a smirk. Soon enough, they started planning ways on how they were going to do it without having to bargain.

Back at SPD, I was in my room, sketching out another one of my projects in my sketch book and humming a song that I knew from the orphanage when Kat walked in. "Olivia, there is something that we need to talk about." She said as she walked further into my room. "With all due respect Kat, there really isn't anything to talk about. I mean, the orphanage never told me who my mother was when I asked them. I've been trying really hard to figure who I am and why I can do things that other kids don't." I said as I was sitting at my workbench, still sketching out my project. Out of nowhere, I just started singing the song over again, this time singing it out loud to myself.

 _"_ _You tucked me in, turned out the lights. Kept me safe and sound at night. Little girls depend on things like that. Brushed my teeth and combed my hair, had to drive me everywhere. You were always there when I looked back. You had to do it all alone, make a livin' make a home. Must have been as hard as it could be. And when I couldn't sleep at night, scared things wouldn't turn out right. You would hold my hand and sing to me. Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be. Can't go far but you can always dream. Wish you may and wish you might, don't you worry hold in tight. I promise you there will come a day. Butterfly fly away. Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away. Flap your wings now you can't stay. Take those dreams and make them all come true. Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away. We've been waiting for this day. All along and knowing just what to do. Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away. Butterfly fly away. Butterfly fly away."_

Kat looked at me with wide eyes. "How do you know that song, Olivia?" she curiously asked, hoping that I would stop sketching and look up at her. "I learned it from Kari when I was six years old. It's a lullaby that she would sing to me in order to sleep at night. Although I don't know why I couldn't sleep without hearing every night. I sing it to keep me sane on a daily basis, nonetheless but it helps me keep connected to what I know of my mom. Why do you ask?" I said, still focusing on what I was drawing in my sketch book. Knowing that it was extremely important to finally tell me the truth about her, she walked over to my desk and took my sketch book away from me.


	9. Chapter 9

I stopped in mid-verse and looked up at her with a blank expression on my face. "Yes, it's something really important that we need to talk about Olivia and there is something that I need to show you. It could finally help you find the answers you're looking for." said Kat. I stood up from my slightly organized workbench and followed her out of my room. As we were walking through the academy and headquarters, questions were beginning to form in my head, questions like: _What is so important that she has to tell me anyway? Was she actually there on the day when my own mother took me away to the orphanage?_

Then as we were entering her lab, I walked towards her desk and saw a picture of her holding a baby. I went to the picture and picked it up to get a closer look. As I was studying the picture very closely, I notice that the young child had the exact same necklace. Without thinking, I went to touch my necklace and remembered the day when Kari had given it to me, but I could never have been able to open the locket. "Kat, who is this?" I asked her as I pointed to the little girl in the photo. She walked over to me and looked at the picture. "That's my daughter when she was a few months old. She had this laugh that would light up the whole room." replied Kat and I handed her the picture.

"Your daughter's adorable. I noticed in the picture that she has the same necklace as me and eye color as well." I said as I walked around her desk. I looked up and notice that there was the same pink blanket that I saw in my dream, on the high shelf of the lab. With the wave of my hands, I brought the blanket towards me from the shelf to take a closer look. "Kat, what is so important that we need to talk about?" I asked as I was holding the blanket, following the light pink silk stitching around its edge. She looked at me with assurance in her eyes that she could finally tell me the truth. "Do you remember the day that I found you at the park? You asked me how I knew your name and that I told you it was intricate to explain." She asked. I nodded as I remembered that day.

"Yes, ma'am. I remember. You said that if you had told me, I wouldn't believe you. I think I've seen this blanket somewhere before." I replied as I continued to follow the silk stitching on the blanket. "To tell you the truth, that the little girl in the picture is you as a baby." she said, taking a deep breath. "I'm the one who took you to the orphanage." I looked up at her as I became speechless. I started walk backwards towards the wall and shaking my head, couldn't believe at what I was really hearing.

"That's impossible. How can I be your daughter? It must be a coincidence that I'm your daughter but it's not because I don't believe in them. There has to be some kind of proof that I'm your daughter, like a birth certificate or a DNA sample from when I was little. If there is in fact a DNA sample from my childhood, we can take a new sample of my current DNA and compare it." I said as I started to pace back and forth, trying to figure out whether or not if she was telling me the truth.

As tears began to fill her eyes, she walked over to me and said, "Yes Olivia, you are. I bought the necklace weeks before I took you there and I recognized that lullaby you were singing earlier. I used to sing it to you every night to get you to sleep when you were a little girl. I wanted to tell you when I found you at the park, but I just didn't know how to tell you at the time. I didn't know how you will react." Still shocked by finding out that Kat was my mother, I went to sit down behind her desk and as I looked up at her again, I asked with curiosity, "Does…does Cruger know that I'm your daughter?" Tears were welling up in her eyes as she brushed some strands of hair from my eyes.

"Yes, he knows that you're my daughter. He was there the day I brought you into the command center. Now that you're here, my nightmare of you being taken by Gruumm is about to come true. I'm scared now even more that he might take you at any moment and use you against the rangers." said Kat as she embraced me in her arms. "It doesn't make any sense to me at all. What do you mean that Gruumm could take me and use me against the rangers?" I asked, hoping that she would tell me. "It's something that I think you won't be able to understand. You're too young." She said. Trying to find understanding on why Gruumm would want to take me, I walked out of the lab. I was so distressed in my own thoughts that I didn't take any notice that Z was walking right behind me.

"Hey kid, whatcha doin'?" she said and I nearly jumped a mile high off the ground. As I turned around to face to her, I said, "Oh hey Z, you scared me. I'm sorry, if I'm a little jumpy today. I have a lot of things on my mind." Z apologized and then asked me if I was alright. I nodded and assured her that I was fine, then she left me in my own thoughts. Then it hit me and decided to go ask Cruger myself about why Gruumm would want to take me. I got to the command center, Cruger was standing at one of the monitors, with one of the lower level cadets. I was just about to leave the command center when he said, "Did you need something, Olivia? You looked like something's been bothering you."

"Yes sir and I feel like it's going to be nagging me all day if I don't figure it out. But I have more questions than answers right now about where I came from and I don't think that she would be able to give them to me anytime soon. I'll probably die of boredom before I start getting my questions answered. Trust me when I say that me dying of boredom is never fun." I replied as I entered a little further into the command center. Seeing that I had found out that Kat was the one who gave birth to me as it was planned long before I was born, he knew that it was time for me to understand some parts of my past. "Walk with me and I will try to answer as many of your questions that you have as possible." said the commander.


	10. Chapter 10

As the sirian was trying his best to answer all of my questions, in space, after having an extremely long discussion with Broodwing, Emperor Gruumm walks into Mora's room. "Mora, I need you to create a monster that the rangers have never seen before. This monster needs to be stronger than all the other ones." he said with an evil grin on his face. Looking at the monsters that were already created, Mora started thinking and finally came up with the perfect monster. "I might have something that could help." said Mora as she started drawing the monster for Gruumm. "Something that will defeat them once and for all." He told her and Mora was already off, drawing the monster that the rangers have never seen before. Soon after she was finished drawing her latest creation, the monster appeared right before their eyes and Gruumm took one good look at it. "This monster looks very promising, Mora." He said.

On earth, I was hanging out in the command center looking at one of the monitors, searching for unknown activity in any of the sectors of the city as both the commander and Kat walked in. Knowing that the truth shouldn't be kept hidden from me anymore about why Gruumm is after me, I turned to leave the command center, hoping to start working on one of my personal projects would put my mind at ease. "Maybe I should get started on a project. I'm getting bored from staring at this screen." I mumbled to myself. I was almost out of the command center when I felt a strong hand grabbing me by my shoulder, preventing me from exiting. I looked up to see that the hand belonged to Cruger. "You're not finished yet with your shift in the command center, Cadet. There is more work to be done." He said and I went back to the computer to continue scanning for activity.

While I was continuing to scan for activity in the city, I heard them behind me, talking in very hushed voices. "We have to tell my daughter about why Gruumm is after her. She needs to know everything about her past, Doggie. We both know very well that we can't just keep it a secret from her and the rangers forever." Kat whispered as quietly as she could, quickly glancing over towards me. "I agree, Kat. Have the rangers come down here once they have finished patrolling the city. They need to know everything about her past as much as she does." said Cruger and Kat started to leave.

Just before she had finally reached the doors, something on the monitor lit up when I took off one of the filters. "Um, Commander Cruger…sir? There's something you need to see and by the looks of it, I don't think that it's good." I said as I turned and pointed to the screen. "What do you think it is, Doggie?" Kat asked the commander as they came up behind me. "I bet that it's one of Gruumm's monsters trying to lure Olivia out of the academy. Send the rangers to that location and tell them that I will meet them there." replied Cruger and he suited up in the command center.

"Rangers, there's a monster in the city. Olivia is sending you the location. Cruger will join you there." said Kat. After sending the coordinates of where the monster was attacking to the rangers, I started to watch the fight on the monitor and it was not going very well from what I was seeing. As they were fighting the monster, I couldn't help but have this gut feeling that they were not going to win this battle. I winced as they were getting their morphers kicked. They were giving that monster all they had and was sadly defeated.

Cruger said that they should head back to base and regroup. As they returned back to base, I looked at the commander with a troubled look on my face as he walked in to the command center and I ran up to hug him. "I recognized that exact same look that you have. Sometimes your mother would give me that look whenever she had a hard time with something." He said, returning the hug.

"Sir, I'm curious about something and I need to know. Can you tell me why Gruumm is after me?" I said as I turned back to face my station.

"I understand that you need to hear the truth, Olivia but right now at the moment, it's for your own safety that you don't know everything right now." He said and left the command center.

Seeing as though he was lying to my face again, I went back to watching the monitor and doing what needed to be done. After my shift in the command center had ended, I started heading to my room. "I wonder if I should start considering other options in my life that doesn't always have to deal with science. Maybe I should start looking into going to military school. That should work out for me." I mused to myself, thinking out loud. As I started passing the rec room, I started thinking about what the commander was really hiding from me and before long I heard a male voice calling to me.

"Hey Olivia, wait up." When I turned to see who, Jack was jogging up behind me.

"Yes sir? Did I do something wrong when I was in the command center, sir? I can go back and make corrections." I asked as I saluted him.

"No, there's nothing you with did wrong in the command center. I'm just passing along a message that Kat looking for you. She said that she needs help in her lab testing one of your projects or something like that." Jack said.

"Yes, sir. I'll head there right now sir." I said, saluted and then started to take the quickest route towards the lab. When I was getting closer to the lab, my mind kept going back to thinking about Cruger, wondering if he will ever tell me the reason why Gruumm is after me. When I arrived to Kat's lab, I noticed that Kat was at her desk, working on one of my personal projects. As I walked into the lab, she looked up at me. "Is there something wrong with one of my projects, ma'am?" I asked, feeling as though I was in trouble.


	11. Chapter 11

"No, there is nothing wrong with any of them. I was just making some modifications and a couple minor adjustments to this one. There is one thing that I want to know about this latest project you're working on, what were you trying to create here?" She said. I walked up to my project and started explaining what it was going to do. "I still haven't quit worked out all of the bugs quite yet, but hopefully I can get this thing to actually start working before I graduate high school next year. I'm just hoping that this one doesn't explode in my face like it did the first couple of times. Things usually tend to explode around me the first couple times." I added as I finished explaining my project. "I think that you should test it out to see if it really works and I know just the right person to test it out. Oh Boom, can you come help us with something please." said Kat in a singy songy voice just as he walked into the lab. "Oh this is going to be fun." I said laughed quietly, as a smile formed on my face.

Knowing that Boom was a good test subject for the project, I started to ask myself if it was the right moment to ask her about Gruumm. Kat then started the demonstration before I could ask. Soon as the demonstration of my project on Boom was over, I decided to leave the lab and go out of the academy to finish catching up on the rest of my school work. As I was sitting outside of the academy doing one of my reading assignments, the commander came over and sat down next to me, with a questionable look on his face.

"I see that you are catching up on your school work, Olivia." said Cruger as he looked the cover of the book I was using. "Yes sir. I want to make sure that my grades are up if I want to make it into the science academy after high school." I said, as I closed my school binder and set it down. "Olivia, I know that you have been searching for answers to the questions that you have. Your mother and I were hoping that we can protect you long enough from Gruumm getting you and using you for the wrong thing." He said as he put a hand on my shoulder. I folded my ears down as I looked at my commanding officer.

Before I could ask him anything more, I noticed that something darted very fast behind the commander. "Sir, just a quick question: is it just me or has my mind decided to start playing tricks on me? I'm starting to see Krybots right over there." I asked the commander as pointed over his shoulder. When he looked in that direction, Krybots came out of nowhere, surrounding the both of us and ready to attack. "Olivia, run inside and get the rangers!" yelled the commander as he alone started to fight the Krybots. "Yes sir." I said as I started heading towards the academy for safety.

As I arrived to the command center, the rangers ran past me and I saw Kat at one of the monitors. "Do you think that they will defeat the Krybots and that monster this time?" I asked as I slowly and cautiously started to walk up towards her. "The rangers will win this battle as they have always done before. By the looks of this battle, this one might be even tougher than the previous ones they have fought before. Now Liv…I want you to listen to me very carefully. I need you to go straight to your room. I don't want you to see them fighting like this." said Kat as she turns towards me.

Thinking that I was going to get some answers to my questions, I remained exactly where I was and my anger started to rise. "No, I'm not leaving this spot until I hear the truth from you. The entire truth as a matter of fact. Tell me right now and don't give me a downright lie about it…what does Gruumm want with me?" I said to her. With an enraged look on her face, she couldn't believe at what I was saying. She then walked over to me and grabbed me very forcefully by my shoulders.

"No you are not staying in the command center, Olivia and I can't tell you why he's after you. What I do know is that you are going to do as you're told, young lady. You're not going to see this fight or any other fight in the near future. Now go to your room right now and don't come out until I come and get you! That is an order." Kat said angrily. She let go of me and I had a scared look on my face. As I started to leave the command center, I could already start to feel my anger building up even more inside and that I was ready to explode. Before I left the command center to deal with my anger in peace, I turned around to face her, stamped my foot and suddenly, the commander's chair rose from the ground, started spinning around extremely fast.

"You've been concealing something from me, haven't you? Haven't you!?" I shouted. Everyone in the command center stopped and looked over at us. "Since the day I first arrived at the academy up until now, you and Cruger have been withholding the truth from me. The truth about my past, my relationship to you and things that I should know about who I am. I don't want to be kept in the dark anymore. I've been in the dark for way too long and I'm already hating it. I don't even know any more whether or not if I should start calling you mom or keep calling you Kat. But what I'm to understand that what you did for me was an act of compassion? You never cared about me at all, did you? Better yet, you never really loved me at all." I shouted angrily at her as the chair kept spinning faster and faster until I tossed the chair upside down with my power.

Soon as the bottom of the chair finally stopped spinning, I stormed out of the command center in anger, went to straight to my room and locked the door behind me. "I should definitely start reconsidering my options from now on about the science academy and think about having a different career after high school instead. Ugh, that's it! I need to go the rink and blow off some steam before I dig myself a deeper hole to bury myself in. I just can't deal with this sort of thing anymore today." I mumbled to myself and then I started to write a note to Kat, telling her where I was going. I changed into my civilian clothes, stuffed my ice skates into a duffel bag and left before anyone could stop me. Soon as I arrived to the ice rink and paid to go in, I put on my skates and started going out on the ice.


	12. Chapter 12

As the fight was finally over, the worn-out commander walked into the command center and saw Kat was standing there, with a surprised look on her face as though she had been slapped multiple times by someone. "Is everything alright, Kat? You have this look on your face that says someone had just attacked the base." said Cruger as he walked over to her. She looked up at him with an upset look on her face. "No Doggie, everything's not alright at the moment. This is so frustrating. I don't even know how to raise a teenager at all." replied Kat as she slammed her fist down firm onto the panel in frustration.

"I don't know if I should have kept my anger in check by not letting her go out there or that girl will become the death of me for the next few years. I've neglected my part of raising her for so many years that I have one very fuming and enraged teenage daughter who is trying to figure out who she really is. She wants to know everything about her past and why Gruumm is after her, but I honestly don't know how to tell her in the most reasonable way possible so that she could understand what could happen to her."

Seeing that it would have to happen sooner or later someone would have to tell me the truth about my past, he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I don't know if this will help or put me in the dog house, but I believe that she's trying to reach out to you Kat. That girl is your daughter no matter what she has done, where she's been or how much trouble she's gotten herself into and knowing you, she will forgive you in the end because she's exactly the spitting image of both you and Derek. Especially when it comes to getting her hands dirty. She's like you in so many ways than she knows and I know that she means the world to you. We both know that now. Go talk to that daughter of yours and tell her everything what she needs to hear. If anyone who needs to tell Olivia about what she wants to know, I think that she would be glad that she heard it from you." he said.

She looked at him with solace and nodded. "Your right, I can't keep hiding the truth from her any longer. I'm going to talk to her right now." said Kat.

Hoping that I was in a better head space to talk to her then I had been earlier, she left the command center. She knocked on the door and said, "Liv, honey it's me. We need to talk. Please open the door." When she didn't hear an answer, she walked in and noticed that there was a written note on the desk. _Gone to the ice rink to clear my head. I'll be back in a couple hours. Don't wait up for me. Liv._ Knowing the exact ice rink that I was at, she decided to tell me there.

Soon as she entered the place, Kat found me on the ice, skating far away far from her. Kat stood there, shaking her head and smiling, seeing that I reminded her of someone very special at that age. "She has no right to tell me what to do. She may be the one who brought me into this world, but she can't possibly understand what I've been through all these years." she heard me say in anger from the other end of the rink. She then went over to the counter, got herself a pair of skates and skated out onto the ice towards me.

As I was ranting out my feelings, I heard someone coming up behind me. I looked up to see that she was there. "I didn't know that you could skate." I said, shocked to see her out on the ice. "I do, but I don't skate very often. I used to compete in ice competitions when I was your age, long before I went into the science academy. So before I left the base, I made a call to Kari about some of the places that you like to go and she told me that this is the one place where you like to vent things out when you're like this."

She looked at the people skating around us. "Olivia, I know that you're angry with me right now and you think that I don't care about you, but the truth is…I really do love you. I loved you since the day you were born. Not a day goes by since I had to leave you at the orphanage and it doesn't stop me from thinking about you every single day. You are the light of my life and you mean everything to me." Kat said, hoping that I wouldn't skate off from her. I looked up at her, knowing that I couldn't stay mad at her any longer.

"You have every right as my mother to send me to my room for the way that I behaved back there. I've been thinking it over about my actions in the command center and I shouldn't be mad at someone for what they were trying to do in order to protect me. I have no excuse for the way I had expressed my anger and I could've hurt someone by doing so. The one thing that I taught myself over the years while I was in the orphanage is that I should never use my power in anger unless it was in self-defense or by protecting someone I care about. I should've listened when you asked me to go to my room and could've been more respectful towards you. I'm sorry for what I did and I promise that it won't happen again." I said as I turned to face her and started skating backwards.

I continued to skate backwards, Kat skated over and reached out for my hands. "I know. I shouldn't have sent you to your room and the way I said it to you was out of line. I should've been treating you more like a daughter instead of treating you like a cadet in the academy. If your father was alive, he would be very angry with the both of us of the way we treated each other. I know that he would be giving you a lecture about arguing with your mother." said Kat. Completely out of nowhere, she stopped skating and brought me closely for a hug.

Intended that I should get some answers, I asked her to explain why Gruumm was after me. Kat finally said, "Gruumm wants you because of your powers, Olivia. He wants to use you in his army. You are the first person in our family that was born with such a unique gift. I found out several months after you were born that you had this gift and at the time I didn't know whether or not if I should have been happy about your gift. Before I could give you a bottle, you would move it towards your crib and your playpen without having me seeing you do it. As time when by, I started getting used to your power."

Subsequently after that, I understood why Gruumm wanted me for my power. I looked up at her with a smile on my face, knowing now on why she did what she had to, in order to protect me. "I think that I should skate a bit more. Maybe try some ice skating moves. I haven't fully finished venting out my anger just yet. Care to join me, mom?" I asked sheepishly. Seeing that I accepted her explanation, she nodded and continued to skate with me.


	13. Chapter 13

Back in space, Mora was playing with her doll as Gruumm walked into her room. "I can't believe that your stupid monster lost to the power rangers!" He said in anger as he walked over to her in a fit of fulminate. "Please don't turn me back, Gruumm." said a very frightened and scared Mora, who was backing herself up into a corner.

"You get to have one last chance to get yourself off the hook or else the grownups will talk." said Gruumm, threatening her.

"I know someone who can do it. She's helped you once before all those years ago. I know exactly where to find her." She replied and went out of her room.

As Mora was going all over space, looking for her contact, everything was becoming too passive on earth. I was in the command center with the rangers, checking for unusual activity in the city when Kat and the commander walked in. "Do you think that we should tell them after we have told Olivia? She'll have to know sooner or later." asked Kat in a hushed whisper. Commander Cruger thought for a few moments, then looked over at me with great concern. He then looked back to Kat. "I believe that in the best interest of her, we should only tell the rangers. I don't think that she is ready to know about her whole past just yet and I don't know how she will react to the whole truth when she hears about it." He replied.

Understanding that in a matter of seconds I would be banished from the command center, I had to quickly devise a plan to at least find a way to overhear the conversation. As I had finally finished putting together my plan in my head, the commander walked over and asked me to go take a walk but I must stay inside the academy walls. "You know something, guys? Instead of me taking a walk, I think that there's a project that is calling my name somewhere. I'm thinking that going to Gold's junkyard and scrounge up some parts that could be useful. So…um…I'll check in with you guys later to let you know when I'm coming back." I said aloud as I was leaving the command center.

Once the doors closed behind me, I started looking around to see if there was a way back into without being detected. Then I looked up at the ceiling and noticed the air vents. "Brilliant. No one will ever find me in there if they start looking for me right away." I said as I looked down the hallway to make sure that the coast was clear and used my power to open the vent door. I jumped up towards the opened vent and was able to get in. As I was finally in the vent, I made sure that I closed the vent door behind me.

As I was crawling through the vents and getting covered in dust, I started making my way over the command center. I started sneezing very badly and while I was crawling, I said to myself in a very hushed tone, "Ok, that's it. This is disgusting! Doesn't anyone at this academy ever clean the inside of the air vents anymore? Don't they realize that some people in the world could have a dust allergy? Someone should seriously start cleaning the inside of these vents, at least every 3 months. I think that the last time these vents were actually cleaned was sometime last year or at least two years ago. I swear that if I ever get into trouble sometime in the near future, I'm definitely going to be volunteering myself to clean these vents in the entire academy."

Before long, I was finally over the command center air vent just as the commander began debriefing the rangers. "What Kat is about to tell you is highly classified and must remain within the command center. No one should say anything about this to Olivia. We don't know how she'll react to this kind of information if she heard." said the commander. The rangers nodded in agreement, promising that they wouldn't say anything and the briefing continued. "As you may have known already, Gruumm is after Olivia because she has a civilian power." Cruger said.

"It's extraordinarily rare for someone like Olivia to be born on Felisa with a gift. When my daughter was born, my parents as well as my in-laws started to tell me that there was a possibility that she might have some kind of gift and advise me that I should be prepared for whatever kind of power she gets. Several months after she was born, she started moving little things like her stuffed animals or some of my projects that I had worked on or finished." explained Kat, "Then my friend Astra found out what my daughter could do. Little did I know, she started working for Gruumm. Feeding him every little information that she can get about Olivia and her powers, including the one she would get when she turns 17. She wanted to take her and let Gruumm take control over her."

As she had continued to share things about her past with the rangers, I started learning more pieces about mine and how we escaped from Gruumm. When she finally came to a halt about what had happened to the rangers, I started heading back out of the air vent. Once I came up to the exact same vent and decided to jump down. After landing hard on my feet, I started walking towards my room. While I was set out to go to my room, I started thinking really about what Kat said in the command center and wishing that it was all just a mistake about getting another power. I felt like I couldn't think clearly about what they had said in the command center, so instead of going directly to my room like I had planned on, I went outside of the academy to think.

I was outside of the academy trying to clear my head, I started to think about what would have happened to us if we had stayed on our home planet. Would we have died with the rest of our people? Without taking notice in the surroundings around me, I heard something snapped behind me. Before I could even turn around to see who it was, I felt someone grabbed me from behind and putting a bag over my head. "Let me go!" I shouted, as I flinged my arms around and kicking my legs. Then I felt everything around me go dark really fast in less than ten seconds flat, my body going limp.


	14. Chapter 14

Back at the command center, Cruger noticed that something wrong. "Does anyone know where Cadet Manx is? Or at least know when she will be back?" He asked, noticing that I didn't come back to finish out my shift. When none of the other cadets knew where I could be, the commander went straight looking for Kat. As he was fast approaching her lab, Kat started running out of the lab, towards him with a scared and frantic look on her face. He thought to himself, _this cannot be good._ "Olivia's not in her room studying or working on any of her projects in the lab. Far as I know, she's not scheduled to train with the rangers this afternoon and I can't find her anywhere else in the academy. I sent the rangers to check the ice rink and they said that she's not there. I'm getting really worried about her. You don't think that she could have heard anything that we said to the rangers about what happened?" Kat said nervously as she bit her lip.

"There is a possibility that she did hear what we had told them, but I don't think she could have, Kat. Unless she has somehow started to develop the technology to listen through thick walls that we don't know about yet." said Cruger.

"If she could have heard anything that we have said to the rangers, the only way is through the air vents and I don't think that she would be even up there." said Kat, as she looked up at the air vent over her. Before they could say anything more, the alarms went off and headed to the command center. As they entered, a live video feed had suddenly appeared on the monitor in front of them. Frightened by what she was seeing on the screen, Kat noticed that I was sitting in a chair with a hardened look on my face and that my eyes were covered by a blindfold.

"Look whoever you are, I know that you're there. I can hear you moving in the background because I'm not that stupid. You're around here somewhere and I will hurt you really bad once I get myself free. Now I ask you again, what do you want with me? Also, can I have something to drink or something to snack on? I'm really thirsty." I asked, struggling to get out of the chair. Then a mysterious figure of someone had walked into view and took the blindfold off my eyes.

"Well, if it isn't SPD." The woman said with a smirk on her face as she stood behind me and face the camera. Suddenly Kat recognized who she was. "Let her go immediately, Astra. This fight is between you and me. My daughter has nothing to do with this." Kat said calmly at the live video as the commander tried to hold her back. "No, I won't let this extraordinary little brat out of my sight. Why should I let the girl go when she is going to all of my bidding? Whether she wants to do it or not and after that she has a date with destiny in Gruumm's army. It's no wonder she hasn't realized how powerful she will become." she said slyly. My eyes widen at what she had said.

"Powerful? What does she mean by that? Since when am I going to be powerful? My gift isn't even advance yet and I'm going to be powerful." I asked, as I struggled to get out of my imprisonment. Kat started to hiss as Astra continued circling me. She raised up my head with her hand. As I went to bite her hand, she quickly pulled it away. "You know something Kat? She was gorgeous as a child and now she's even attractive. She must have gotten all of her good looks from you, my old friend." she said. I looked at Kat with a scared and terrified look on my face. She could see the tears streaming down my face and I decided to say something quick before the video completely went out.

"Mom, I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on the entire conversation. I was hiding in the vents when you and Cruger were telling the rangers. I promise that I won't do it ever again. You can ground me for life, take away my rec time, make me polish the front steps, I'll even clean the vents throughout the entire academy. Please come save me. I don't want to be taken by her." Comprehending that I was imprisoned against my will by Astra, Kat started to get really worried and very distressed. Cruger walked over to embrace her, hoping that it would give her some comfort that I was still alive. "I should have never let her out of my sight, at least not let her walk off the base without someone going with her." said Kat, "I have to go save her, right now and get her out of this."

She started to walk out of the command center when the commander put a hand on her shoulder. "Kat, listen to me. I know that you're worried about Olivia right now and I understand that you want to rescue her," said Cruger, "but we need you here in case she tries contacts you again. I'll send the rangers to go looking for her, once we find out what Astra has planned. At least we know the reason why she left base." Knowing that the commander was right about the situation, Kat nodded and walked out of the command center towards her lab. When she arrived to the lab, she wondered to herself about why I was hiding in the vents to hear the conversation.

"I am going to give a long discussion with her when she gets back. She is definitely going to be cleaning." Kat said to herself. While he and the rangers were coming up with a fail-safe rescue plan to save me, I was being held hostage in a massive warehouse guarded by a couple of Krybots. When I came to a couple hours later, I tried to move my hands, but couldn't move my wrists and before I knew it, I could feel something wrapped around my neck. "What have you done to me? What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment?" I asked angrily. She ignored my questions.

"While you were knocked out, I went ahead and put a shock collar around your neck so that you will do anything that I say. If you don't, then you will get a little shock by this remote, forcing you to do any little thing that I want you to do. Your mother was so pitiful for hiding you away from Gruumm. Did she ever tell you why I wanted to kidnap you so that you could work for Emperor Gruumm?" Astra asked as she did the finishing touches on the remote control for the shock collar. I gave her this disgusted look on my face, knowing how possibly stupid she could be.

"No…although, to be honest she did leave out a bunch of details on why she decided to hide me and everything, but she didn't. I would say something funny about this and now that I'm in your clutches, I can't think of anything really witty to say towards you. So let's get done and over with it, shall we? Because I'm not getting any younger and I wasn't born yesterday, so chop-chop." I said.


	15. Chapter 15

As Astra started to explain about what happened with her falling out with my mom, I started chewing on the knot of the rope, half listening to what she was saying. Before I could get part of the knot fully opened and off my wrists, Astra said "Oh no you don't, you stupid little ingrate. You are not going to get away from me that easy. I have huge plans for you." So I sat there with extreme frustration on my face knowing that I wouldn't be able to get myself out of the rope.

"Ok…..First I'm being called a talented young lady and now I'm being called a stupid little ingrate. Interesting thing to know that about myself that I didn't know before. I'm a very curious person right now who likes to get information in ways that nobody has ever gotten before. Were you literally made fun of as a child? Did my mom stick up for you towards the bullies while the both of you were at school or were you part of the popular crowd? I mean, what part of your childhood that was so traumatic for you that you just had to betray my mom like this?" I asked her.

She stopped for a moment to think about my questions and then said angrily, "That's is none of your business you snot nose brat. What happened between me and your mother is not your concern, got it? Now be quiet and stop asking me questions." When her back was turned again for the second time, I tried another attempt in getting the ropes off with my teeth and but couldn't get the knot open with no luck at all. "This is just turning out to be the one day that I chose not to bring a weapon to help me out today." I said, looking up at the ceiling.

At the command center, Kat was pacing back and forth, worrying that I might not ever come back. As the commander walked in, Kat looked up at him with anxiety and unease on her face. "Um…..out of curiosity, should the command center be expecting a deep long rut in the floor soon, Kat? I don't think it could be fixed after what happened to the door in the command center with R.I.C." said the commander.

She stops pacing, then looks down at the floor. "A rut? Since when am I creating a rut in the command center? I know that I'm not creating a rut. Have they found her yet, Doggie?" she asked as she walked to him, hoping that the rangers would have some news. "No, they haven't found her yet, Kat. The rangers are looking everywhere for her, including the place that she was last seen. They even checked the ice rink and so far there is no sign of her." He replied, hoping that he was keeping her calm. "I should be the one out there looking for her. If anything happens to her, I would never forgive myself." said Kat as she went back to pacing. Cruger started to walk over to Kat, trying to ease her of being distraught and dismayed.

"Olivia is one very smart girl who knows how to get out of something like this. You just have to keep in mind that she's the exact spitting image of you, no matter what happens. She'll think of a way of escaping from Astra before she gets to Gruumm." said Cruger. Expecting that he was right about me getting out of it, she stopped pacing and smiled to herself. "You're right about one thing though. She is the spitting image of me and Derek. I just hope that she can get herself out of this without having to send the rangers to go and defeat her." said Kat.

As they continued in their serious conversation in the command center about what they should do, at the warehouse, Astra was getting ready to take me somewhere with her. She grabbed me tightly by the arm and started yanking me out of my seat with a harden grip. "Well, at least this day couldn't get any worse. The one thing that I really need the most and I didn't even bring it with me. I can't believe that I even left the base, just because of what happened on my planet. What in the world was I thinking when I did that? Oh yeah, nothing at all." I said to myself and decided that I should escape.

I started tugging away from her really hard and screamed to the top of my lungs, "You'll never get away with this, Astra. As I told that senseless, idiot of a cockroach that attacked me. I will never ever work for Gruumm as long as I live. Now let me go!" As she was dragging me out of the warehouse, I noticed that Broodwing was standing waiting for her to hand me over. Just seeing him was giving me the creeps. "You know something? I lied about how worse today would actually be. On top of that, I take everything back about what I said before…this day has been officially gone from bad to worse, straight down into our damaged sewer system, never to see daylight again. But honestly though, who cares about what I say. Not even the adults care about it. No one will believe me. I would like to leave now." I said, turning to her and trying to get out of her tight grip.

"Here is the disgusting brat that Gruumm needs to take over earth. I hope he gets ahold of this wretched and disgusting planet. Where is the money you promised me, Broodwing?" said Astra as she pushed me very hard towards him.

"You will get it once I deliver this ungrateful little troublemaker to Gruumm." Broodwing said as he grabbed me. As he looked down all evil like at me, I started to laugh nervously, "Hey Broodwing, what's up? Long time no see, buddy. How ya been? There is something different about you. Have you lost weight? A lot of weight? You do look a lot skinner than ever, since I last saw you. What is your secret to staying fit? Sorry that I literally can't hang out with you today but in case you haven't noticed, I really have to get to school on time and I can't be late otherwise. If I'm not there when the second bell rings, I'll get a demerit for being late."

But before I could try to start running, he said in a sinister voice, "Well hello again Olivia. I have very big plans for you before I take you to Gruumm." He then started to drag me away from her to do his bidding. "Well, at least I gave it my all and it was actually worth a shot of escaping. Hopefully I get found before I actually die in the end." I muttered as he started pushing me forward.


	16. Chapter 16

At the command center, the alarm went off and surveillance camera popped up on the monitor. "Kat, what's going on? Is Gruumm attacking the city?" asked Z as she and the other rangers rushed into the command center towards her. She pointed and couldn't believe her eyes at what was happening to me. On the screen of the monitor, Broodwing had me using my power to steal things. My face had plastered a guilty look.

"I knew something like this would happen sooner or later." said Kat as she turned to face the rangers, "I have the location of where Olivia is. You have to stop Broodwing before he takes off with my daughter." When the rangers were on their way to rescue me, Kat turned back to the monitor, seeing that I was trying fighting back in order not to steal things. Then in a quiet voice, she said, "Oh Liv, I just hope that you haven't been hurt long it enough for any real damage to be done."

As I was trying so hard not to steal anything, I kept telling myself in my head that I was born to do good things in the world and not evil; but Broodwing wouldn't have it and continued to keep using the remote control shocks so that I could his bidding. As we were finally coming out of the jewelry store, the rangers arrived to rescue me from Broodwing. He then started to drag me away from the rangers.

"Help me! This thing around my neck is really hurting me!" I yelled as I tried to get the shock collar off my neck. "Don't worry Olivia. We know that Broodwing is making you do this." said Syd. Before they could try to get me away from him, Broodwing sent out Krybots to fight the rangers and as the rangers were fighting, he was making his escape me with the help of one Krybots. I started screamed at the top of my lungs and reaching for one of the rangers hands, Broodwing gave me another shock. I screamed so loud from the shock collar that before he could shock me again, I grabbed his arm to twist it. As he was shouting out in pain from what I did, he had dropped the remote control to the neck collar.

Before he could grab it from my reach, I used my power to seize the mechanism and started running as fast as I really could towards the base. "See ya never Broodwing! For the record, you're always going to be an idiot no matter what you do in my book!" I shouted, as I turned the corner. While I was running, I heard a vehicle coming up very rapidly behind me and to my surprise to see who was driving the ATV, it was Commander Cruger.

"Hop on Olivia!" He shouted and I got on the back of his vehicle. We were heading back to the academy, I asked the commander, "Should I wait until we're back at the command center to tell everyone about what happened or should I say it now?" I asked as I started to see the academy up ahead. He advised me that I should wait until I was at the academy before saying anything. When we arrived, I hopped off and ran as fast as I could to the command center. Soon as I entered the command center, I saw Kat pacing back and forth very fast as she started biting her nails.

* * *

"Well, this is something that I've always wanted to know growing up." I said. She stopped pacing. When she looked up to see who was speaking, she had a look of relief on her face and started running over to hug me. "Is pacing actually hereditary? Because if it is passed down from parent to child, then we need to create a support group for it sometime soon. I mean, I do the same thing but I only do it when I can't figure out my next project or when I have to do an oral speech in class. I don't think the command center needs to have a deep rut in the floor anytime soon, if you're going to continue pace like that. This would be a fantastic story to tell your future grandkids one day. Plus I thought that I was the only one who bites my nails in times like this, no matter how disgusting of a habit it is." I said with a smile. As she was hugging me tightly, I heard her whisper into my ear.

"I was so worried about you. I'm never going to let you out of my sight ever again. Are you alright? Are you hurt at all, Olivia?" I hugged her back and felt really secured.

"I'm fine. At least I'm not hurt physically anyway. But I am going to be emotionally scarred for the next couple of hours, but I'll be ok. Do you think you can take this thing off my neck?" I said as I kept grabbing the collar around my neck that was starting to cut off circulation.

She nodded and took me to her lab. As she was getting the shock collar off my neck, she couldn't help but smile down at me and hugged me every few minutes. "I'm so glad that you're safe. I thought I was never going to see you again." She kept saying it over and over again. When she finally got the shock collar off, I couldn't help but feel angry.

"You know what? The next time I see those two low life creeps, I'm going to give them a good piece of my mind and then possibly strangle them with my power. They are going down for what they did to me, to us, to this family. I'm going to be enjoying every single minute, plotting my revenge against that woman for what she did to us and I swear that I'm going to put Broodwing so far that once in confinement that he's really going to remember my face for all eternity." I said as my body was jolting every 30 seconds.

Soon as the twitching was starting to diminish and my body finally became relaxed, I looked at her and said the words that I have always wanted to say for years. "I love you, mom." She turned around to face me and started to smile. Trying to fight back her tears in front of me, she said in a very content voice, "That's the most beautiful thing you ever said to me since you've been here. I haven't heard you say that since you were a little girl."

I walked over to her and went over to hug her. As I was hugging her, I started to smile, knowing that she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. "It's ok now, mom. I'm happy to be here with you and to live in a world with you in it. Nothing bad is going to happen to me, I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die. Wear ugly shoes till the day I die." I said to her as I crossed my heart.


	17. Chapter 17

Before we could say anything more to each other, the alarms went off again, Kat went over to her computer and I followed her. On the monitor, there was another robot attacking the city with a Krybot driving it. "I better call the rangers and tell them about the robot. They need the megazord for this one." She said. As she was notifying the rangers about the robot in the city, I started to think about what I should do. I tiptoed out of the lab without her noticing in what I was doing. I went back to the command center so that I could monitor the rangers.

When I went over to one of the monitors in the command center, Commander Cruger was already there, watching them fight against the robot. I started walking up to the monitor where he was and stood next to him. He turned to see that I was standing next to him. "Olivia, what are you doing here?" the commander asked as he looked down at me.

"I was thinking that I could help out here in the command center, sir." I replied and continued to look at the monitor.

As the rangers returned, I felt a huge sudden sense of relief that they were safe. Knowing that they needed to immediately debrief the commander…backing out very slowly, I nervously said, "Well, since everything here in the command center is going fantastic right now, I better get going. I have a lot of things that need to be done today. Projects in the lab that needs to be worked on, books to read, school work that needs to be finished. So I'm going to….be in my personal quarters to get that school work done. See you guys later." Before I could leave the command center to get started, Kat walked in and stopped me in my tracks.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry? You not going to cause trouble, are you?" asked Kat, as she raised an eyebrow at me. "Homework. I have a huge stack of it that I need to do and knowing me, I can't keep putting it off. I have to a reading assignment for English, a couple chapters about congress and a few Calculus worksheets that needs to be done. I even might get started on some advance calculus. They are all due by Friday and it sucks. I'm hoping that I would finish it before then, although I am struggling a bit in calculus. Think you can tutor me a bit in that subject, mom?" I said. Everyone in the room was stunned, even the commander himself was extremely stunned to see at what had come out of my mouth.

"Why is everyone so quiet all of a sudden? Was it something I said? Do I have something on my face? I knew I should have wiped the toothpaste off my mouth this morning." I curiously asked as I was looking for a mirror in my side bag. She then walked over and stopped me from looking any further into my bag. "It's nothing, don't worry about it. I'll help you with the Calculus homework later on this afternoon and I'll make sure to double check your answers before I get there." Kat said and I left the command center to get started.

After leaving the command center, I went to my room to work on my tall stack homework. "Well, my homework won't get itself done by just sitting there. I might as well get started on physics. I said and started on the assignment of the day. While I was in my room working on my history assignment, I started thinking about how it would really work out with checking my homework.

I didn't know for sure if Kat was really going to double check all my school work. I was almost done with my math homework when I started heading off to the lab. As I was walking, I didn't know that the rangers, Commander Cruger, and Kat were in the command center, still debriefing one another about what went on in the city. When I arrived, I noticed that she wasn't there to check my answers so I started to look around the lab to ease my meddling.

I was sitting at her desk looking at the pictures that she had and I noticed that Kat was, holding me on her lap outside of the academy. "Why do I feel like I remember taking this picture…?" I said softly as I looked at the other pictures, remembering a bright flash from one of my dreams. I decided to close my eyes and remember the dream.

 _Flashback_

 _"Livvy, sit still please. I need to do your hair." said Kat as I started to wiggle and squirm in her arms. Cruger had just finished setting up the camera and was waiting for her to finish doing my hair. "I want to go play. Put me down. Mommy." I complained to her, trying to get my feet to touch the ground. She smiled and shook her head. "Not right now, sweetie. I don't want you to get too dirty. You can play in a little bit, ok? I want to take a picture of the most beautiful person in the whole world." said Kat. I stopped squirming as she finally set me down._

 _"Who's beautiful momma?" I asked curiously, looking up at her with huge bright eyes. She finished putting my hair up into pigtails. She looked down at me, laughing and said, "You are, silly. Now let's take the picture and I'll even let you have a tea party in the command center with Doggie. But if you ask him nicely though, I think he will agree to it." I looked over at him with wide eyes and with the hugest smile on my face. He shook his head, hoping that I would turn down the offer that was given to me of having a tea party with him. "Ok mommy." I said, climbing into her lap._

 _Soon as I was comfortable in her lap, I looked up at the commander. "You know that I can't resist that cute smile of yours. I'll join for a tea party in the command center." said the commander in defeat._

 _Flashback ends_

After seeing the ones are her desk, I went over to her workbench and looked at the ones that mostly looked like my school pictures. "She has all my school pictures. Even the one from the 8th grade when I had my hair highlighted like the rainbow." I said fondly to myself, touching the frame.


	18. Chapter 18

Back in the command center, the rangers were working quietly at their stations. Cruger turned to Kat and said, "I've been thinking it over about the necessary precautions for Olivia's safety and I've came to a decision. I believe that she should remain here in case Astra attacks. The sooner we get her, you wouldn't have to be in fear about Gruumm taking Olivia."

Kat nodded, then said, "I agree sir, hopefully we can catch her before she can get ahold of my daughter again." She left the command center and started walking towards her lab. As Kat walked in, she noticed that I was over by her workbench, picking up one of the pictures that were there and I was singing one of my favorite songs to myself.

I didn't hear her when she quietly walked up behind me. She set her hand on my shoulder and asked, "What are you doing at my desk, young lady? Not planning on getting into trouble or pulling any pranks while you're here at the academy, are you?" With a scared look on my face and my eyes looking huge, I knew that I was in trouble. Soon as I turned around to face her, I gave her an apologetic look.

"No…no ma'am, I'm not planning on it anytime soon…not unless I start dating boys at the academy that you don't really approve of or don't think that they are good enough for me. I was just admiring the pictures that you have decoratively on your desk, mom, that's all. Are you angry with me?" I said sheepishly.

Kat smiled at me, ruffled my hair a bit and said, "I'm not angry with you, Olivia. This place is your home now as much as it is mine. It will always be your home no matter where you are. Don't forget that, sweetheart." She pulled up a chair next to me and started to talk about the photos on her desk.

After going through the pictures that were laid out on her desk, she went over to the other side of lab to get a box that was on a high shelf. While she was going through the box, Kat came across a video that she made and as she looked at me, she said, "This is the only video that I was able to catch you using your power. I think you were three years old at the time." I walked up to her with a lot of excitement and anticipation on my face. "Awesome. May I see the video, mom? Please?" I asked her as I started to hop from one foot to another. Kat smiled to see that I was incredibly enthusiastic about seeing the video and nodded.

Once she played the video, I recognized Kat and a smaller me. "Aww, I look so cute." I said quietly, just seeing what our home looked like on our home planet. As the video continued to play, I was standing in a playpen, crying and Kat was sitting at her desk, preparing a cup for me. "It's ok Livvy, I'm coming. Be patient ladybug, mommy's coming. Let me finish this last piece of this project and then I'm all yours." Kat said softly as she was putting the top on. Soon as she had set down on the cup on the counter of her workbench, I started to calm down a little bit.

When she turned towards the desk for a second to work on something that was laying on her desk, I started to reach out for the cup with my hands and the bottle began to float towards my playpen. As the cup had finally reach the playpen, I smiled as I took it into my hand and laid down with it next to me. Before long, I heard another voice that belonged to a man in the video, a voice that I know I had heard somewhere before.

"Kat, honey she used her powers again." said the male voice in the background. When she turned around to see that I had my cup in my hands, she just smiled at me as she walked over to the playpen and said, "Olivia Deanna, what am I going to do with you? You are such a mischievous little girl. How many times are you going to use your powers, just so that you can get my attention, sweetie?" I giggled at her as she picked me up and then she started to sing a lullaby.

"That's because I'm smart like you and daddy. I'm going to be just like you when I get big." I said as I stopped giggling and let go of the cup. Then a man walked into view, brushed some of my hair out of my face and kissed me on my forehead. I looked up at him, with a sleepy look on my face, yawned and said, "That's not fair, daddy. You told mommy on me." He laughed softly and gently said as I fell asleep in her rocking arms, "I know my little one. I love you, Olivia. Sweet dreams."

When the video had ended and I sat there thinking about the lullaby that she sang. Then suddenly I recognized the song she was singing in the video to the one I remembered as a little girl and the one I was singing in the lab weeks earlier. I started to wonder if she told Kari about the lullaby before leaving me at the orphanage, but couldn't come to any conclusions or theories about it. As I was using my power to lift the box to be put on the shelf, the commander walked into the lab. I heard him say, "Olivia, be careful with that box."

As I turned to face him to reply, I lost focus of the box fell, rendering me down for the count. What could have seemed like to be minutes had passed by, I started to regained consciousness with Cruger and Kat were hovering over me, looking very scared. When I asked them what happened, he said that the box tumbled on top of me and knocked me unconscious.

"I'll be ok, mom. I just need to walk it off." I said as I started to get up off the floor.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Kat. I nodded and reassured them both that I was ok, then started to pick up the box and its contents. Soon as the box was back on the shelf, I looked at the commander and my mom, who both still had concerned looks on their faces. Hoping that they would stop worrying, I said, "I'm fine, really I am. There's nothing to worry about me. I've had more hospital visits over the years than I had fights. This is no big deal for me, honestly." I started to leave the lab, hoping to start working on my art project and as I was almost out the door, I was stopped by my mother.

"Olivia?" said Kat as she turned me around. "Yes mom?" I said as I pushed several strands of hair from my face.

"You're starting to look a little pale in the face. I know you have said that you're ok, but I'm still concerned about you." Kat said as she put her hand on my forehead. I shook my head vigorously and said that I was fine. She looked into my eyes, searching for answers and decided to take me to the infirmary anyway. "Mom, the only thing that has some damage right now is just my pride and possibly my ego if it's still intact. Far as I know, I don't have any broken bones and I'm not showing any bruises. I'm perfectly fine. There's nothing to worry about." I said, showing her that I was fine and hoping that she wouldn't take me there, but Kat wouldn't have it.

"You are going because I really just want to make sure that you're alright and check to see if anything is broken. Call it a mother's intuition. You can't blame me for being concerned about you, right?" She asked me. I sighed. I had lost my first argument with her, so I left the discussion alone and let her take me to the infirmary. As I was being examined by the doctor, I started wishing that I should have been born with the gift of invisibility so that I could sneak out of the room without her seeing me.


	19. Chapter 19

Soon as he was finished examining me, he pulled her aside. "Well, the good news is that Olivia's perfectly fine. She just has a minor bruise in the middle of her forehead and none of her bones are broken. Other than that, she's quite healthy for her age. I don't think that the crash of the box itself has affected her ability to work or use her gift. Make sure that she gets a good night's sleep tonight so that she doesn't wake up with a headache tomorrow, Kat." said the infirmary doctor, as he put down my chart on the table next to him. Kat gave a huge sigh of relief as she heard the news. He then turned to me and said, "Be careful when you are using your powers, young lady. Don't overdo it."

I nodded at the commander and then said, "Yes sir. I promise not to overdo it." Soon as we left the infirmary, she finally gave me a hand with my math homework. As we were walking, I was about to ask Kat why she had taken me to the infirmary when the alarms started going off.

"Ok then, I will be heading to my room if anyone needs me. Got a lot of stuff like my homework that needs to be done. Not to mention I have to work on a pet project, depending on if I have the parts that I need in my room. So I'll be back in the command center about an hour or two, so that I can show it off. Would that ok with you, mom? Good, then I will see you later when I'm done with my project. Gotta go." I said as I was slowly backing up away from her.

Before I could actually turn around to make a break for it, Kat grabbed my hand and we started making our way to the command center. Cruger was already in the command center when we arrived. While she was checking the monitors, Cruger was sitting behind his desk and I had a terrified look on my face. "Commander, come take a look at this." said Kat and the commander walked over towards her. "That's odd. Did you check everything Kat?" he asked.

"Yes everything. I designed the program myself, remember?" she replied.

Knowing that something was unbalanced in the city, Cruger walked back to his desk to think and failed to notice that I was underneath in the fetal position, talking about random things very fast and breathing heavily. The commander looked underneath and was shocked at what he was seeing. I looked up at him and I stopped rambling. "I'm sorry sir. Sometimes I get that way when I start having a nervous breakdown over something." I said, blushing red in embarrassment.

He nodded his head in understanding. "Let the rangers know about this. In the meantime Kat, I'm going to try to keep Olivia as calm as possible. I don't want anything to start flying everywhere in the command center if she starts using her powers." said Cruger.

She nodded and left the command center in search of the rangers. Not long after she left, the commander went over to his desk and noticed that I was underneath it. I looked up at him with an apologetic look on my face and crawled out from underneath his desk. "You have nothing to worry about, Olivia. As long as you're here at the academy, you are safe." He said.

Eventually I finally started to calm down and my breathing had slowed down. "You really think so, sir?" I asked the commander. Hoping that I could get an honest answer from him, he looked at me and said, "I know that you have been struggling at the academy with your training and I haven't told you this but I have always thought of you as a daughter to me."

Didn't know whether or not if I should take it as a compliment but it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. As I was heading to my station to monitor unusual activity in the city, Kat came back into the command center. "I've debriefed the rangers on what's going on, commander." She said and stood next to me. He nodded and Kat walked over to the monitor.

While I was looking at each sector very carefully, Kat asked me, "Hey, do you need a hand with that?" I smiled as I nodded at her and we started scanning together looking for unknown activity. After several hours of searching for something in the city, nothing showed up on the monitor and Kat thought that it was a great idea of going outside would do me some good.

While enjoying the fresh air outside of the academy, she started telling me everything about her. She told me that she was at the top of her class at the science academy. "No way. You were at the top of your class at the science academy? Not possible." I asked and she nodded.

"You better believe it. I expect you to work hard if you want to make it into the science academy one day." she said.

"Mom, what happened to dad? Is he alive and at the academy?" I asked her and she had this strange look on her face as though she was trying to avoid the subject. "He died, sweetie. Gruumm was attacking the planet and your father was out trying to protect you, to protect us." said Kat.

Before I could say anything more, I saw the tears coming out as she thought about him. I hugged her and she kissed me on my forehead. "It's ok mom. I think dad would be really proud of us that we've found each other again." I said and started telling her everything about me, including the time when I was left behind during a school field trip in the fifth grade. I started to tell her about my dream of getting into the science academy someday.

She looked down at me with a smile on her face and said, "I never told you this but did you know that at the science academy is where your father and I first met." I shook my head no and Kat started telling me how they met at the science academy.

Just as I was about to ask her about how she and my father got married it started pour down raining. We both ran inside soaking wet to the bone and towards my mom's lab. "Didn't know that it was going to actually rain on us today. Let's go get ourselves dried off Olivia, ok? I don't want you to have cold." said Kat, as she helped me dry off my hair.

After drying off and changed into warm, dry clothes, I started to feel a lot happier about being around her. Before I had one foot out the door of the lab, I looked at her with a smile and said, "I love you so much mom. I don't know what I would do if I hadn't found you in my life." She looked at me and her smile returned.

"I love you too, munchkin and don't forget that. I'll be in the command center if you need me and good luck. I know that you will do fantastic with your test because it's in your blood. He may seem a little intimidating in things like this, but don't let him get to you." She said and I smiled. "Ok mom. Thanks for the advice." I said and started to run off. As I left the lab, I went to do a simulation program with the commander and soon as I got there, he was expecting me.

"Good afternoon, Olivia." he said as he handed me a regulation sword.

"Good afternoon, sir." I replied as I took the sword from him, wondering on how I will do with the commander. Cruger started explaining to me that he wanted to test my knowledge in the simulation. "We are just going be sparing. I want to see how much you have already learned at the academy with a weapon. Are you ready?" He said. I nodded and the simulation had commenced.

Each time that I attacked Cruger, I would find myself to be sprawled out flat on the ground with very intense pain. "That really hurts. There has to be a logical and creative way to beat the commander without him realizing it. But how do I do that without using my powers on him that won't hurt him?" I said to myself as I got up from the ground and dusted myself off for what seemed to be the eighth time.

I looked around to see what could help me and when I saw a big rock, an idea finally popped into my head. "That's it. I know exactly how to beat him." Recognizing that I would have to try a different fighting style in my next attack, I ran and hid behind a huge rock, leaving my weapon behind.

I started climbing the rock very fast and was right above the commander, waiting to make my move. "You should never run from your opponent, Olivia. Come on out!" yelled Cruger. Just as he was passing the rock, very quickly I took of my shoes, jumped down and walked up behind him quietly. As soon as I was behind him, poked him lightly in his back with my finger and before long, the simulation was over.

"Well done, Cadet Manx. No one has ever done something like that before at the academy. Think you could teach that to the rangers?" Cruger said as he ended the simulation.

"I could teach them, but I won't know how effective it will be once its used in battle." I said and left. Not even ten minutes after my test was over, Kat came into my room with glee look on her face. "Ok, mom what's with the face? You're happy about something, aren't you? Did I do something wrong with the way I did my simulation?" I asked anxiously.

Hoping that she would tell me what I did wrong, but instead she congratulated me and said that I did exceedingly well with what I did in my simulation. Shocked that I was being congratulated about something good, I felt a huge relief at what she had said to me. Before I could even start getting ready for bed, Kat asked me, "Olivia, what do you think about sharing a room with me? You don't have to say yes right away but I do want to know your thoughts about it. We could talk, laugh, giggle and possibly tell each other secrets. Plus it isn't that far away from my lab. What do you say, baby girl?"

Realizing that she was really, truly asking me this and wasn't joking about it, I smiled from ear to ear. Then I exclaimed, "Are you kidding? Of course I want to share a room with you, mom. I can't wait to start packing. When can I move in?" She smiled and laughed as I hugged her. "How about tomorrow afternoon, then? I can even help you pack your things." she said as she reached up to touch my cheek.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day, I started moving my things to my new living quarters and started to get things in order. When I finally gotten settled into my new room, Sky came in and said that I was needed in the command center.

As I walked into the command center, the commander was at one of the monitors, knowing that at some point Astra would strike again. Hoping that he wasn't angry, I walked up to my station and began the usual sensor sweep of any unknown activity. "Cadet Manx, I was just thinking about what you did yesterday. I still wasn't expecting you to use a method like that so quickly." said Cruger, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, commander. It took a lot of practice and more than a couple of months for me to go into full stealth mode. Kari had a very hard time finding me whenever I was put on kitchen duty. It's the main reason why the rangers couldn't find me when I helped them defeat the Krybots that day. Am I in trouble for what I did?" I replied. He smiled and shook his head no, then I went back to doing my work.

As time started to pass very quickly, nothing had showed up on the screen and out of nowhere, my stomach started to grumble with hunger. Realizing that my shift was almost over for the day, Kat came over to tap me on my shoulder and we both left the command center. As dinner was over and such, I entered the rec room for some alone time to read one of my beloved and favorite book series in the entire world, _Children of the Red King_.

While I was stretched out reading my book, I felt someone lifting up my legs and setting them down on their lap. When I finished reading the chapter that I was on, I looked to see that the rec room was completely empty and Kat was in front of me with my legs stretched out over hers. "Am I that predictable when it comes to reading books?" I asked sheepishly.

"A little bit, but I know that you have a love for it other than your love for science. You are just like your father. Come on Liv, it's time for you to get to bed." She said, taking the book out of my hands. "Ok, I'm coming." I said as I swung my legs over to the ground. As we walked into the room, I asked her if I can hear more stories about my father. Knowing that I would ask for them sooner rather later, she smiled and said, "I'll tell you what I know about him, now scoot so that I can tell you everything." Feeling fanatical about hearing the stories and her adventures that she had as a child, I started to rush through everything.

I quickly brushed my teeth and out of the bathroom in less than five minutes flat. I hopped into my bed and Kat started telling me the stories. She began telling the story about how they had met at the science academy. "Your father was the kindest man I ever knew as well as the sweetest man in the world. When I was your age, maybe a year or two older than you are now, your father had this huge crush on me and followed me everywhere. He was the cutest man of our species at the academy. He tried to get my attention by surprising me with all sorts of beautiful flowers and kept asking me if we were dating. It was annoying so in the end I said yes to a date. He helped me create the technology for the SPD morpher." she said.

As she continued to tell me more stories about my father and how love-struck he was for her, I then started asking about the wedding day. "What was your wedding day like?" I asked innocently.

"Alright, I'll never forget the day your father and I got engaged. He proposed to me under the moonlight sky at one of our favorite spots in the park. It was really romantic to tell you the truth. Once we had set a date for the wedding, he couldn't wait to start a family. He would start talking about it nonstop for days, even weeks at a time. When the day finally arrived, I was wearing this beautiful wedding dress that your grandmother had worn at her wedding. It was the most magnificent day in my life. It was quite remarkable actually." said Kat as she stroked my face, lovingly.

She then told me that several months after the wedding, she found out that she was pregnant with me and planned on telling him about it. "What did he say when you told him that you were pregnant, mom?" I asked as I started to rub my eyes and stretched my back. "Yes, he was lost for words that I was pregnant with you and on the day when we found out that, we were having a girl, he was thrilled about it. Now close your eyes and get some sleep." She said as she handed me my favorite stuffed animal and started tucking me in.

"But I want to hear more about dad. Pleeease mom? I really want to know what he was like when he was alive." I said, letting out another yawn, begging her to finish telling me the rest of the story. "Not tonight Olivia. You have an early start tomorrow, not to mention that you have to do some individual training with Z. I'll tell you more of that story tomorrow night, I promise. You need your rest right now. It's time for you go to sleep and dream those beautiful dreams of yours tonight. " She replied as she was heading towards the door.

Wondering how she knew that I would be like that, I laid my head down on the pillow and finally said, "Ok, mom, you win this round. But next time I won't give up so easily on the stories. I love you, mom." She smiled, brushed a strand of hair and then kissed me on the forehead. "I love you too. Good night Olivia, sleep tight. See you in the morning light." said Kat as she turned off the light and left the room to work on something.

Expecting that she wasn't going to come back to check on me, I walked over to the door quickly and quietly to see what she was working on. As I was looking through the slightly opened door, she started to dig through one of the boxes that were sitting on the desk and picked up a picture of her standing next to a man. For some unknown reason, I recognized the man in the photo and it came to me that he was the man in the video. She followed the edges of frame, looking at him.

"I wish that you were here, Derek. I miss you so much right now. I wish that you could see our smart and beautiful daughter grow up into a beautiful young lady. I could see a piece of you light up inside of her each day. She even has your love of reading." Kat said to the photograph. She set the photo back in the box and I knew that deep down inside, she was wished that I could've known him. Before long, she started walking over to her desk to work out the bugs on another one of my projects. Smiling that she didn't see me through the bedroom door, I ran quickly and quietly back to my bed. Soon as I fell asleep, I started to have a wonderful dream about my mom's wedding day, everything that she described down to the very last detail.

The next morning when I arrived to the command center, I started to take off the gamma filter, hoping there might be something interesting in the city that could be happening but found absolutely nothing at all going on. As the day slowly went on, I heard the commander talking to Kat about planning something special for someone. Trying to hear what they were talking about, I started to question myself if I should go and ask Kat about the man in the photo that she was holding last night.


	21. Chapter 21

Before I could gather up the littlest amount of courage to ask her about the picture, I went against my curiosity that it would be better to wait until later to ask her about if the man in the photo was my dad. Before long, I started listening to their conversation again. "I think a surprise party would be a good idea. I'll have one of the rangers bring her down once we've finished setting up tomorrow." said Cruger. Kat started smiling and said, "Great! I can't wait to tell her tonight. She'll be so excited."

When my shift in the command center was finally over, I decided to head to the lab and take a look at what she did to my project. Soon as I arrived, I started to wonder about the man who was my father and tried to remember what his face looked like days before he died. While I was trying very hard to imagine what he looked like, but nothing could to my mind.

As evening had finally approached, I started getting ready for bed and suddenly I was having this intuitive gut feeling that both Kat and the commander were planning something huge for someone. Oddity was getting the best of me, so I then asked myself, "Why in the world are they planning a surprise party? Better yet, who are they planning the surprise party for anyway? I hope that she's not going to tell me that she isn't going to marry Cruger in the next 72 hours. Better yet, I just hope that she doesn't tell me that I'm going to big sister."

Five minutes later, I heard her walking in. "Hey, I see that you've gotten ready for bed." Kat said, as I was sitting at my desk already dressed in my pjs. "Mom, are you going to tell me the rest of the story about dad? I want to know how he reacted when you told him that you were pregnant with me." I said smiling and started climbing into bed. She smiled and nodded, knowing that I wanted to hear more of the story. After I had found a comfortable spot in my bed and was holding my stuffed animal, she sat down on my bed and put her arm around me. Kat started telling me about the excitement he had that she was pregnant with me and how they are argued on what should be my name. I could hear the happiness behind her voice as she was telling more about it.

"The day you were born, it was the most magnificent day of my life. Your father was in the lab, working really late on the morpher when I went into labor. I had to call him to meet me at the hospital. By the time he arrived to the delivery room, he was in such a wreck that he started to think that I had delivered you without him. Soon as you were born, he took one really good look at you and had this huge grin spread across his face." She said, looking down at me.

"Really?" I asked her. Kat nodded and continued the story. "When he held you for the first time, I could see this little sparkle in his eyes. As he was holding you, he turned to me and said, 'Kat, I want to spend each and every moment with our beautiful little girl. Isn't that right, my little Olivia?' The day that we brought you home, your father was worrying himself to death about you so badly that he didn't want to set you down or let you out of his sight." She said with a smile as I laid my head on her shoulder.

"Was he really scared of dropping me?" I asked.

She thought for a moment and then said, "Yes he was. Your poor father was extremely worried about you. I had a very hard time prying him away from you whenever he held you in his arms. Your father would sit next to your crib every night and just watch you sleep. But at the time, your father and I didn't know that you were going to have a power." As she continued to tell me more about the man who was my father, I started to feel a stronger connection towards him.

Then it finally came down to the truth when she told me how Gruumm attacked our planet and she held my father in her arms as he died in front of her. "I didn't know." I said looking down into my hands. She put her arm around me, then said, "I know. I do however will tell you more about the crazy stunts he did when he was trying to get my attention."

"Ok. I'll hold you to that. How old was I…when I started using my power around you and dad?" I asked, as I was laying my head down on my pillow.

She smiled. "You were only a year old when your power started to manifested itself. I was setting you down in your play pen for a nap just so that I could work on fixing one of your toys. Before I could even start working on one, I saw that you were moving it with your eyes. Your grandmother had said that you were power was telekinesis and that quite a few people on your father's side had that power. As you got a little older, I started to see you using your power through your hands. Sometimes I would have you use your powers to get his attention for me whenever he was working on something in his study." She replied.

I grabbed my stuffed animal next to me and hugged it. I started to think about my father when Kat sat down on the edge of my bed. "Liv, Cruger and I were thinking of doing something for you since your birthday is tomorrow. It's nothing really special but what do you think about having a party?" asked Kat as she started pulling the covers over me.

"I knew it, I knew that you were up to something. You and Cruger were planning something, but I couldn't figure what it was. I've always wanted to have one when I was little but nobody wanted to come because of my powers. A birthday party would be a fantastic idea. You're the best person in the whole world, mom." I said and I hugged her as tight as I could. She returned the hug, kissed me on my forehead and replied, "I love you, little one. I promise that I will never let anything happen to you ever again." After hearing about what really happened, I started to wish that I could have gotten to know him when he was alive, so that I could have had more memories of him.

The next morning, I was on my way to Kat's lab and as I went in, I noticed that there was something strange going on about it. I walked over to her desk and started working on one of her projects that was sitting there. As I was working really hard on the project, fixing the bugs that were there and then I couldn't help but wonder if I should check the command center to see if anyone was in there. Soon as I finished what I needed to do on the project and left the lab. When I entered the command center, none of the rangers were there in sight, not even the commander, himself was in there.

"Ok, something definitely weird is going on today and I have to know why because it's starting to freak me out. Mom wasn't in the room when I got up this morning, Boom's not in the lab with her testing who knows which project when I got there and now there's not even a ranger in sight. I highly doubt that I can try to find Cruger anywhere, let alone if the rangers are out patrolling something. Now this is just plain creepy. I don't even know if I should go on ahead and get started on my personal training or start doing my Calculus homework right now. Where the heck is everybody?" I said aloud and left.

I started heading back towards my room to change when someone grabbed me from behind. I was about to start screaming bloody murder for help when I looked up to see that it was Bridge. "Hey, I heard a rumor around the academy that it's your birthday today." He said. I nodded and Bridge said to me that I should follow him. As I followed him outside of the academy, I started thinking about what was in store for me. Once we were outside of the academy, I started to interrogate Bridge immediately about the surprise. "Come on, Bridge! Please? I have to know what's going on. Why are you being so secretive today?" I asked him and I received the strangest answer.

"I can't tell you anything about the surprise. I promised the commander that I wouldn't cause if I did then I would be on night duty." He replied and I just gave up.

When we arrived, Bridge suggested that I should close my eyes and try not to peek at my surprise. "Fine, I won't peek. This is so going against my curiosity." I said. Following orders by one of my superior officers, I closed my eyes. I even tried to see what was going on in my surroundings, but before I could catch a quick glimpse at where we were even heading, someone walked up behind me and covered my eyes. "Ok…what's going on and where are we going? I'm going out of my mind right now." I asked as I stretched out my hands, trying to find out where I was being taken to.

"You'll find out soon enough about the surprise when we get there and not beforehand, ok? You still need to have patience and learn to trust your own mother, Olivia." said a familiar female voice behind me. Recognizing the voice that belonged to my mom and we kept walking towards the surprise that was apparently waiting for me. As we came to a halt, I impatiently started to ask, "May I see the surprise now, mom? Please? The suspense is starting to kill me internally, if not yet physically."

I heard her start laughing behind me, knowing that I was just joking. "Yes, you can finally open your eyes now, Olivia." said Kat as she removed her hands from my eyes. As I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings, I couldn't believe my eyes. She then muttered to herself, "I can't believe that my daughter is already 17 years old and is still eligible to start driving a vehicle. Now I have to start preparing the 'who I approve as your boyfriend' speech."

I turned around, folding my arms across my chest and gave her this funny look on my face. "I heard that mom and I can't wait to drive something. Does this mean that I can actually start driving an S.P.D vehicle, like the one that Syd and Z drives or an ATV like Cruger? I would ask about driving a cycle, but I'm too afraid of crashing it. I know how to drive and I have a learner's permit. Pretty please with a cherry on top?" I said, looking hopeful at her and batting my eyes.

She knew that I could get my driver's license in a couple of weeks but eventually said that she would think about it. "Well, do you think Olivia? Do you like it?" Kat asked, touching my check. I started walking around, picking up things and kept looking back at my mom with a smile.


	22. Chapter 22

"This is amazing. No one has really ever done something like this before. I love it, thank you mom. Did I ever tell you that I'm glad we're related? If I didn't then I am now." I said and as I was walking around the setup of the gazebo. Before I could even try to run up and give her a hug for it, I started hearing something rustling around behind me. Then before I could my mother what was going on, I heard people shout loudly, "SURPRISE!" Scared at what had just happened that with an earsplitting high shriek, I ran to hide behind Kat. Not knowing that both my mom and the commander had planned an actual surprise party, I started to quietly come out from behind Kat and started shake pretty hard. Kat walked up to put her arm around me and the party began.

"This is just not my day. I knew I should've listened to the voice in my head instead. But I'm already digging myself a grave as it is." I muttered to myself as I continued to shake with fear and start clicking my tongue. Once the party was finally in full swing, I was holding on very tightly to one of the poles that held the gazebo up, still shaking from being scared horribly like that. I couldn't help but look around to see if there was anything else that was going to pop out and try scaring me to death.

Kat walked over to me with a smile and said, "You don't have to be scared, honey. There is nothing to be afraid of." She touched my cheek to calm me down a bit. "I know, mom. It's just that…I never actually had a surprise party before. All of this is very new to me and I'm surprised at myself that I didn't use my power to hurt anyone." I said as I finally stopped shaking, clicking my tongue and loosened my grasp from the pole of the gazebo. Smiling and laughing softly at what I said, she directed me to a chair and started to hand me one of my presents.

"I think that next year for your birthday, instead of a surprise party, I should plan something relaxing for the two of us like maybe going to the spa or something. How does that sound?" she asked. I nodded as I unwrapped the present that was handed to me. "I agree and I think building something together is relaxing enough for me too." I replied with a smile.

In space, Astra walked in to with Emperor Gruumm and as she entered, Mora was sitting in a chair, playing with her doll. "Did you get the child so that I could take over earth?" asked Gruumm. "I-I've tried my liege, but the rangers got there before Broodwing and I could even try to bring her to you. I will try again to bring her to you." Astra stammered nervously. Extremely angry at what he heard, the emperor ordered Mora to go directly straight to her room while they talked. "I need that child so that I could take over earth. Capture that stupid little brat immediately and bring her to me!" shrieked Gruumm and Astra left to plan her next move.

As he was about to sit down to start muttering to himself, he was abruptly interrupted by Broodwing. "Get that woman whatever she needs to get that child so that I can conquer over this miserable and depressing planet, Broodwing." He said to him.

"Of course sire. I'll put it on your next bill." said Broodwing.

Back on earth, I was having a terrific time. During the party, I walked over towards the entrance of the gazebo and looked out at the city, wondering about the big talk she was going to give me. I heard someone call out my name and motioned to the cake. As the candles were lit and blown out on the cake, Kat decided to take some pictures without me knowing it. Soon after the party was over, I started helping with the cleanup. "You didn't have to help clean up after the party, Olivia." said Syd as I handed her a bag.

"It's ok. I don't mind helping out with this. It's something that I was taught at a very young age. Someone I knew decided to make a game out of it just so that I could feel better about the way the other kids treated me. All it takes is just a little imagination to get started. Trust me when I say that once you get started, you just don't want to stop." I said as she held up the bag for me. Using my powers as well as several martial arts moves, I kicked up some discarded cups from the ground and aimed for the bag. I continued to help with the cleanup and started heading back to the base.

As tired as I was from the activities, I started hoping that I can go to my room and fall into a deep sleep on my pillow, I walked in with a baffled look on my face. There on my bed in a frame was a picture of me, being held by both my mom and dad. Tears started streaming slowly down my checks when Kat came into the room. "What's wrong? You're not still scared from the party, are you? You can tell me anything that's bothering you." She asked as she was wiping away the tears from my face. I nodded as I sat down on my bed and stared blankly at the picture.

"I know and there's nothing wrong. I'm not scared anymore from what happened today. To tell you the truth…I never had a picture of three of us together, mom." I said as I looked up at her.

Before I could even try to question her anything about the picture, Kat looked at me and said, "You remind me a lot of your father, Olivia. You have his smile and his honesty as well as his spirit." I started grinning from ear to ear. "What is one thing that you really miss most about dad?" I asked as I set down the photo on my desk. Kat thought for a moment and before she could answer my question, Cruger came in with his hands behind his back.

"Olivia, I have something for you." said the commander and handed me something that was wrapped in some nice pink wrapping paper with a pretty blue bow on it. I looked at him in confusion.

"Um, commander…quick question. Is this box going to blow up in my face or will it just scare me half to death? If so, then I prefer that it would blow up in my face rather than scare me half to death because I'm still recovering from the events earlier today and plus I prefer not to be put into an early grave tomorrow. I would really like to live a long and prosper life." I asked as I delicately took the gift from him.


	23. Chapter 23

Hoping that he was just teasing me, he replied in a gentle but serious voice. "No, I promise that it's not going to scare you. But it's something that might help you in case there is an emergency whenever and wherever you're outside of the academy." I opened my present and I was shocked to see at what was inside. It was a SPD morpher. I started asking myself why I was given a morpher when I wasn't even a power ranger yet.

Very stunned at this, I grabbed the morpher from the package and looked up at both of them. "Thank you, sir but I don't think that I'm really ready for it yet. I mean, I don't think I'm old enough to become a ranger and I'm still in high school. There has to be some logically reason why you would give me this." I said to the commander, hoping that someone would explain it.

"I've been wondering where that morpher disappeared to. It's a disposable 1 hour morpher." said Kat. I felt confused and I didn't know what to think. I looked at my mother as we both went to her lab, wondering what the real reason why I needed to have a morpher on me. As we entered the lab, I said, "You know that you still haven't told me about what you miss the most about dad sooner or later."

"I know and I promise that I will tell you everything that I miss about him after dinner, ok? Before we do anything, I need to talk to you about the morpher that Cruger gave you." She said and started to me explain how it works. After being explained about how to use the morpher, I finally understood why it was given to me. Before long, I couldn't think straight and I said to Kat, I was going to be outside for an hour. Hoping that I should take the morpher with me, she suggested that I shouldn't stray too far from the academy and to use my morpher to check in. I nodded and left the lab.

When I was outside, I started heading towards the park and when I had gotten there, I started thinking about the morpher that I was given. While I was thinking and looking around the park, I felt someone grabbing me from behind. I tried to scream for help, but no one within 100 yards couldn't even hear me. Before I could reach for the morpher that was on my belt, I felt an extremely very sharp pain go right into my neck. As I reached up to take out what was in my neck, I recognized that I was holding what looked like a hospital needle in my hand.

"Mom, help me…" I said weakly and everything around me went dark.

At the base, Kat noticed that I was gone a long time and started to get very worried about me. "Where in the world is that daughter of mine? I thought she said she would be back in a little while. It's been well over 2 hours already and she still hasn't returned yet. I really hope that she didn't decide to take the commander's ATV for a joyride. If she has, that girl is going to be grounded for the rest of her life until the day she gets out of the science academy." she asked herself and just as she was about to go to the command center to see if I was in there with the rangers when the commander walked in.

"Astra has captured Olivia again, but we don't know where she's being held this time. We don't even know how she got captured this time around. The rangers tried to track down from her last known whereabouts and so far, they have no luck. I was hoping that you can try and track her from her last location." said Cruger. Kat was so far in worried mode that she started to pace again. As she was pacing in front of her desk, thinking about what to do next when an idea just suddenly came to her.

"That's it, I've got it. Why didn't I think of it the first time she went missing! God, I'm so foolish right now. I hope that she's still wearing the tracking device. Otherwise she won't be hearing the end of it till her wedding day." she exclaimed and in a hurry, she went straight to the command center. Cruger went after her to the command center and when he arrived, she was already started typing.

"I know that I'm going to regret it eventually by asking you this, but you didn't think of what before…exactly?" asked the commander, hoping that he had selected his words carefully. "Doggie, do you remember the necklace I gave to Kari when she was little? Several days before I left her at the orphanage? The one that she always touches whenever she's nervous and wears around her neck in the academy? The silver crescent moon pendent?" asked Kat. Cruger nodded and started walking over to her. "The one that she always fiddles around with no matter what she's doing?" he gingerly asked her. She nodded and continued typing.

"Yes, I created a tracking device when she was three years old. She had a habit of wondering away from me. A few days before I took her there, I put in the pendent in case something like this would happen. It only activates whenever she uses her powers. Let's me know where she was at the orphanage and at her school." said Kat smiling, as she and the commander went over to a monitor. "I really hope that this works, Dr. Manx. I don't want her and the rangers fighting against each other in the city." said the commander and she began in tracking my whereabouts.

Not long after they started tracking my location, I began to wake up somewhere that was very unknown and strange to me. I started looking around when Broodwing strode in.

"Well, well, well…look who we have here. The entertainment for my birthday finally showed up. Well guess what, you imprudent old bat? Too bad you missed the party. I told you and that traitor once before, I will never work for Gruumm as long as I'm alive. Now if you please don't mind, I would really like to get back to earth. I have an appointment to see my guidance counselor at school this afternoon and I don't want to miss it. Trust me on this Broodwing when I say that, me in detention for the whole weekend is never pretty." I said as I tried to escape.

Before I could get myself out the room, he grabbed me and started heading towards an iron chair. "You are not going anywhere you ungrateful little brat. You are finally going to help Emperor Gruumm conquer earth and the galaxy." He said and placed me in a chair.

"First off you no good half twit, you're not my mother. So you absolutely have no authority to tell me what to do. Second off, I only listen to my commanding officer as well as my mother, not anybody in this rotten place can tell me what to do. Third off, call me a brat again and I'll kick you exceedingly hard between the goal posts and right into the family jewels. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to leave immediately. My guidance counselor really doesn't like it if I'm late for my appointment with her." I said.


	24. Chapter 24

As I started to struggle to get out of the iron strong chair and away from Broodwing, Gruumm walked in very slowly with Astra and I could feel my anger rising like molting lava in a volcano. "So this is the famous Olivia Manx? We finally meet." said Gruumm as he walked over to me. "Oh really? Well by the looks of it, I've got a lot of things that I want to say to you 'cause it's quite a list. You're ugly, you're stupid and you smell like something had died recently. On top of that, you clearly have no fashion sense because what you are wearing is something that I would never wear to school unless I want to be buried alive in that outfit. Please let me go home before I really start having stomach issues." I said, hoping that he wouldn't go prattling on about specifically why I was needed in his army.

He grabbed me out of the chair and pushed me onto the floor as hard as he could. "Ok, that's really painful. I didn't see that one coming. I'm going to be prepared this time" I muttered to myself, as I started to feel the horrible pain in the middle of my back. Knowing that I couldn't do anything but sit there, I started to think of something that will help me get away from Gruumm and then an idea just popped into my head. When Astra pulled me up from the floor, Gruumm asked me, "Do you want to know why I need someone like you and your powers in my army? Your powers are truly extraordinary, quite legendary in fact."

"Well, I didn't know about that little speck of information. This is something that I need to ask her when I get back." I said quietly. "One thing for sure is that this is going to bug me for days to come, trying to figure it out myself but I just got to ask because I really want to know about it. How renowned are my powers exactly?"

As he continued to drone on and on about why he needed me, I know that it was the right moment to use my power against him. "I'm sorry to interrupt this speech your majesty, but you are really boring me. You attacked my planet, you killed my father and I will never help you take over earth! You would have to kill me first before I help anyone who looks like you." I shouted and moved him far away from me.

When he was knocked down, I turned to look at Astra and said, "One thing for sure, you won't be able to catch or find me when I get back to earth. I'm smarter than you are because I bury myself into what I do on a daily basis. I have a lot of very special hiding places all over the city and I'm not at liberty to discuss where they are. Even my mother, the rangers and the commander of SPD doesn't know all of them. What I don't really get is, why you were feeding this 'thing' information about me and turning your back on your own people. You never really cared about us and you never will. Me, my mom and my father especially. All you cared about was getting money." Then I pulled out one of my smoke bombs, dropped it and started running as fast as I can.

"I love it when I bring my own inventions with me." I said to myself as I was running away from Astra. At the base, one of the sensors went off in the command center and Kat walked over to the monitor. While she started checking the sensors, traces of my signature were popping up all over the place. "I knew it would work, but where are you? Please tell me where you are, Livvy. Please help me find you." Kat whispered to herself.

I knew that I had found a way to get myself back to earth and before I could do anything, the buttons on his ship were nowhere near helpful to me. Before I figure out what button to push, I looked around the room that I was in and I really just had something to say about it. "Ok, by the looks of this place, I think I'm going to be sick. This ship is so stupid and I hate it with a good dying passion. I don't know if I should throw up right now by the looks of it or bring a flamethrower so I could burn it. It's even uglier than all of my school uniforms combined. Now how do I get back to earth and which button is it?" I murmured to myself and started pushing multiple buttons.

While I was pushing buttons, trying to figure out which one will get me back home, I started thinking about how much I would miss everyone at SPD if I started working with Gruumm, then somehow without knowing it, I pushed the correct button and was actually sent back to earth. "I'm brilliant. Uh huh, oh yeah. That's right, he can't catch me." I said, singing and dancing to myself. Before long, I stopped singing, looked around to see if someone was watching me and then said, "Now it's time for me to go into hiding and contact SPD so they can add my new hiding spot. Time to go." When Gruumm awoke up from being knocked out cold, he roared out in rage of being beaten by a formidable 17 year old girl. I started running as quick as I could so that Gruumm or his goons wouldn't find me.

I kept looking over my shoulder to see if Broodwing or Astra was following me and when the coast was clear, I decided to hide myself in one of the dumpsters that were behind a restaurant in an empty alley. Terrified and alone in the city, there was only one thing that I could think of to do and that was to get in contact with SPD, hoping that they could find me. As I held the morpher in my hand…so many thoughts were running a mile a minute in my head about what to say into the morpher. Finally I knew what I was going to say in my head and gathered up my courage to finally do it. "I hope they find me soon. I definitely don't want to be sleeping here tonight." I muttered.

Back at the command center, Kat and Cruger were talking quietly, trying to backtrack my steps from my last known location when suddenly out of nowhere, they heard my small and terrified voice. "Mom? Commander Cruger? Hello? Does anybody hear me? I repeat, does anybody hear me?" I said quietly into the morpher, my voice echoing a bit off the dumpster walls.

"We hear you, Olivia. Where are you?" asked the commander as both he and Kat walked over to my station.

"I don't know, sir. I think I'm somewhere downtown and I'm really, really scared. I had to find a place to hide so that he couldn't find me. Do you know where I am by tracking my morpher?" I asked. Kat looked at the commander, realizing that she would have to tell me sooner or later about the tracking device in my necklace. "Olivia, listen to me very carefully. Use your powers. I know that it seems strange of me to ask but use them, ok? It might help us try to find you. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?" asked Kat.

Taking her advice and said quietly into the morpher, "Copy that, mom. I'll use them, but please hurry. I don't know how long until they find and capture me again. Plus if I don't get found soon, I'm going to end up smelling like trash from this dumpster for a week." I looked around to see what I could use that could help and noticed a small wooden plank inside the dumpster. Hoping that she was right about finding me, I reached for it, did what I was told and used my power.

As I was moving the plank with my eyes, I started hearing someone coming and I just grabbed the plank from crashing to the ground. Then out of nowhere, I heard a vehicle pull up and someone calling out my name. I opened the side door a little and noticed a tall figure running down the alley. Soon as I opened the door all the way, I climbed out and said in a loud shaky voice, "Mom? Is-is that you?" Praying that it was her, the figure turned around to face me. When the figure stopped, it was finally her and I started walking up to her very quickly.


	25. Chapter 25

She felt a huge sigh of relief that I was actually alive. Kat started running quickly towards me and hugged me very tight. I hugged her back and started sobbing onto her shoulder.

"Olivia, I've been worried sick about you. I thought that you have taken a vehicle for some crazy joyride and crashed it somewhere in the city. I'm glad that you didn't. Where in god's name have you been young lady?" Kat asked as she took a very good long look at me to see if I was physically hurt.

"My back hurts and I may or may not have some bruising along it but I'm still alive. I was captured by Astra and Broodwing. They took me to Gruumm and he started saying how he wanted me to help him take over earth. When I told him that I wouldn't do it, he grabbed me and pushed me really hard to the floor. I really think that he either broke my spine or my ribs when I was on the ground. Do you think that I can skip my personal training for the next few weeks?" I said, as I tried not to show how much I was in pain.

Kat nodded and smiled at me as we started heading back to base. As we were getting closer to base, I grasped onto her arm very tightly and I started to look around, thinking that someone is going dart out from every corner to grab me any second. "How did you know where to find me, mom?" I asked her as we were getting into the vehicle. She looked down at me and finally told me that she had put a tracking device in my necklace several days before taking me to the orphanage. When we walked inside of the academy, Kat decided to take me to my room and stayed by my side throughout the rest of the day.

A number of days passed, I couldn't keep anything together mentally, especially when I tried to keep myself from moving things with my power under control. I couldn't even try to focus on the tasks that were set in front of me and I couldn't give my full attention to my schoolwork. As more days continued to pass, the rangers started to notice very closely that I was eating very little food and was jumpy every time someone started to have a conversation with me. At one point, Sky had placed a hand on my shoulder to see if I was ok. Soon as his hand was placed on my shoulder, somehow I squeezed my eyes and everything started to shake all over the place.

Every night after going to bed, I would start having these nightmares that were so frightening that they would wake me up, screaming at the top of my lungs. My screams would wake up Kat to see that I would have a petrifying look and she would try to soothe me, by singing the lullaby. One night after Kat went to bed, I kept tossing and turning in my bed that I decided to walk to the lab and started working on a project. I couldn't stop thinking about Gruumm and what he said to me when I was on his ship.

"It doesn't make any sense and things aren't adding up. Why in the world did he say that my powers were legendary? What was this other power I'm supposed to get when I turned 17? This is even more confusing than it has been. I really need someone to help me, like dad." I asked, exasperating myself on figuring out the best way possible to beat her. As I was deep in thought about Gruumm that I didn't hear the lab doors opening.

"Hey, I thought I heard you leave the room. What are you doing up this late, Liv? You should be in bed, asleep." asked my mother as she walked up behind me.

"I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about doing a simulation would help but instead I thought that maybe working on something in the lab would do me some good. I don't thinking its going to work and I just didn't want to wake you up with me screaming again tonight, mom." I replied as I turned to face her. "I know how much S.P.D means to you." She stood there, knowing that I was scared of him. She placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I know sweetheart. I felt the exact same way as you do right now. The day I found out your father was killed, I couldn't sleep for a couple of weeks straight. You would ask me every night when he would be home to kiss you goodnight and read you a story. I would always tell you that he was working late on some project. Come on, I know something that might help you get some sleep tonight. It worked wonders for me when I couldn't sleep at night. It's something that your grandmother always did to help me sleep." said Kat. A couple days later while I was in the lab doing my calculus homework for school, Kat was sitting at her desk, working on various books for the security systems in the command center.

Every five minutes, she would look over at me with concern on her face, hoping that I would talk to her about what I was feeling. "Ugh, I really hate having to take calculus and these headaches are going to be the death of me one day. Curse you math. Why did I even choose to take this stupid subject in the first place anyway? I should have reconsidered my options when I was applying for this class. It's not like I'm going to be using it on a daily basis and I'm not even that good at it. I swear that this subject should never be taught in schools." I muttered angrily to myself. I couldn't focus really well on the math problem that I was working on and my eye lids were heavy, that maybe for a moment, I should closed them for a bit.

Soon as I had closed my eyes for what I thought was going to be just a few minutes, I started seeing Gruumm and his army attacking everyone that I loved. I started running and looking for my mom until I suddenly found her lifeless body on the ground. There was nothing that I could do and more people were getting hurt. I started screaming for help. The more I kept screaming, the more people were killed right in front of me and Astra stood there, giving me this evil smile. Before she could grab me, I felt someone shaking me very vigorously.


	26. Chapter 26

I opened my eyes to see Kat, hovering over me, with fear and worry in her eyes. I noticed that everything was coming out of places and my math book was spinning very fast in midair. Before I could asked about what I was seeing, everything just dropped with a loud _BANG_. After witnessing what had just happened in the lab, I turned to Kat and asked, "Ok, what just happened here? More importantly, how did I do that in my sleep without knowing it?" She spluttered at what I was asking and as Kat walked over, she started going into protective mom mode.

Quickly asking if I was ok, I looked up at her and answered her question. "I'm fine, mom. I was just having a bad dream, that's all. There's nothing more to worry about." I said honestly as I started going back to my math homework, returning my attention back to the same math problem. Sensed that I was lying to her, she sat next to me and started to feel my forehead as well as my face.

"Liv, honey, I know that you keep saying it but you're not ok. I know that you don't like hearing me say it but I'm worried about you. You haven't been eating much, you haven't been sleeping well and every time that you go outside with Cruger to patrol, you come back pale as a sheet. Ever since the incident with Gruumm, you've been waking up in the middle of the night, screaming bloody murder and I'm starting to think that you might coming down with something like the cold or the flu." said Kat as she was feeling the rest of my face.

Seeing that my mother wouldn't stop until she gotten an answer from me, I finally gave her one so she would calm down. "But mom, I'm not sick and I'm pretty sure that I'm not coming down with the flu either. I…admit that I'm not eating a lot and I haven't been sleeping well at night, but it's really because of the bad dreams I'm having lately, you know that. I don't know why but I feel like something bad is going to happen and I don't know what to do about it." I explained, using my power to get my eraser to me. "Talk to me and tell me what's wrong. I'm worried about you. Why have you suddenly been screaming every time you close your eyes?" she asked.

"It's just…...every time I close my eyes, I start seeing everyone is getting killed by the hands of Gruumm. When I start looking for you, I find your lifeless body on the ground lying next to Cruger and I see Astra coming near me and…and…agh! What was I thinking last year when I signed up for this subject? I should drop this class before the year is over." I said, as I slammed the cover of my math book in anger. Then I looked up at her with an apologetic look and then said, "I'm sorry mom. I know that I shouldn't be this moody today of all days just because of my nightmares. I can tell you for sure that I'm not coming down with anything. I swear that I'm not."

"I know." she replied. Before I could try to convince her long enough that I wasn't even sick, she gave me this long stern look and I became silent.

"I'm taking you to the infirmary just in case something is wrong." she said. I was taken to the infirmary right away and sure enough, I was checked in for an overnight stay. "You know what mom, its confession time. I'm not very good with staying in hospitals overnight, especially when it comes to having my blood drawn. I had a very bad experience once when the nurses drew my blood after having a tonsillectomy. It was a horrible experience that I don't ever want to happen again. It took at least four of them just to hold me down for that." I said, shuddering and wishing that I didn't have to be there as she handed me my pjs. "Do I have to stay here, mom? Alone?" I asked her again.

She nodded and then told me to go change into my pajamas. Before I could even try slipping out of the infirmary and try to finish my homework, she grabbed my hand and pulled me very closely to her. "You are going to stay here, young lady and that's final. Now, I've got some work to do in the lab that needs to be finished, so I'll be coming back in an hour or two to check on you and again in the morning. Don't even try to sneak out of here, Liv. Keep in mind young lady that I have a way of finding out if you're not in here." Kat said, then she kissed my forehead and left the infirmary.

"It's not like I'm going to be using my powers to bust myself out of the infirmary tonight. Besides, how will she know if I slip out of here? Can she even track me inside the academy? On top of that, I wonder if she is ever going to tell me about this new power I was supposed to be getting." I said aloud to myself, looking down at the necklace I was wearing. As the night gradually went by, no matter how difficult it was to try and sleep, I just couldn't stop seeing the horror that I was having.

The next morning when I awoke from having a very sleepless night, Kat came in to check on me and brought in her hands was breakfast. "Hey munchkin, how are you feeling this morning?" Kat asked when she sat down next to me. "Well…I'm tired, I'm bad-tempered, but otherwise alive and okay." I said with a smile on my face. She then ruffled my hair, handed me a tray of food and I just stared with blank look on my face at the food that was placed in front of me. "Ok…mom, I love you with all my heart and everything, really I do…but I…um…I'm actually not all that hungry this morning. After what happened yesterday, I don't think that I can eat anything today, let alone eat anything else. Even though this tray does have my favorite foods. How in the world did you know what I like for breakfast?" I said pushing the tray as far away from me as I possibly could.

"Because I know you well enough and I do the same thing with my eggs every morning. Now Olivia, you have to eat something. You need to have a little bit of food in your stomach. You know as well as I do that it's the most important meal of the day." said Kat and pushed the tray back towards me. "But seriously though mom, I'm not…" I started, but then she gave me this 'don't make me feed you myself' look on her face.

"Ok…ok, I'll eat something from the tray. Just please, I beg you…don't ever make that face, again. That look scares me and I think it wants to rob me of my soul." I replied as I trembled with fear. Getting very terrified of that actually happening if I didn't eat anything on the tray, I began to eat the food that was in front of me and Kat sat there, making sure that I would put some food in my stomach. "Fine, you win this round my little talented child. I won't force feed you the food. What do I have to do so that I won't have to give you that look again?" she asked, watching me as I mixed the scrambled eggs with salsa. I smiled, knowing exactly what I wanted.

"I want to be able to drive an S.P.D vehicle like the one that Z drives and not the one that the guys drive." I replied. She thought for a moment about letting me drive and finally said, "I'll let you drive the vehicle as long as I'm in it with you and as long as you don't try to get us killed. Ok?" I nodded with a grin on my face, glad that I eventually wore her down. "So, I was wondering…mom…when are you going to have this talk with me about how 'powerful' I am going to be? You never had the chance to tell me about it on my birthday. You can't keep hiding it from me forever." I said, taking a bit of my eggs. As I continued to eat the food on the tray, the infirmary doctor that was on duty came over to speak with her before she could say anything to me.


	27. Chapter 27

When I was finished with the tray, I took out the small glass owl that I had received for my birthday out of my pocket and started doing little stunts with it so that I could keep myself occupied. Soon as she was finished talking to the doctor, Kat walked over towards me, grabbed the tray and said to me that I can go. "Finally! I can finish my homework in peace." I exclaimed and jumped out of bed. Soon after being discharged from the infirmary, I sprinted to the command center to get started on my duties. As I arrived, I was looking for unknown activity when I started to feel that something was different in one of the sectors of the city. "No, it can't be. He can't be here on earth. Why is he on earth?" I whispered to myself and I asked the commander if I can be relieved of my duties.

"What's going on, Olivia?" asked the commander.

"I can't say for certain sir, it's just probably nothing. I can't shake this gut feeling that something doesn't feel right out in the city." I lied, hoping that he wouldn't see through it and still I felt a chill go through my spine. Cruger looked at the monitor and understood why I was asking to be relieved. "Let's take a walk, cadet." He said and I nodded. As we were walking in the academy, I started telling the commander about my nightmares of Gruumm and how it's been keep me up every night. "I don't know how long these nightmares will continue to last. I don't want my mother to keep waking up in the middle of the night from hearing me scream and I don't want to see her falling asleep when she's on duty or helping me with my homework. I also don't want her to resign or to be fired from this." I said to him.

Somehow, Cruger knew exactly what and how I was feeling. He started telling me about how Gruumm started attacking his planet of Sirius. When he was finished telling me about his past, it started to make me feel a little better about the nightmares I was having and hoped that I would have better dreams that night. Before long, the commander took me back to the command center and I continued out the day. As I was finishing out my shift, I felt so exhausted that I lost my appetite to eat anything. Soon as I had got to my room, I just fell on my bed and went straight to sleep.

The next morning when I awoke, Kat was sitting at the foot of my bed. "I know that you don't like to hear me say this but I want to anyway because I feel like this is my fault, so please hear me out. If it really does means anything to you, Cruger can send me to Commander Birdie without argument and I'll stay there until Astra is captured. I know that it's for my own protection and I realize that now. I don't want to risk anyone getting hurt because of me and I don't want to be fighting the rangers unless I'm beating them one-on-one in a sparring match." I said as I was getting dressed into my uniform. Before I could even go and grab a suitcase to start packing my things, she spun me around.

"Olivia…honey, look at me. You're not going to be sent there, sweetheart. At least not without me. I agree that I don't want you to fight the rangers but you are not going to Commander Birdie. I'm going to protect you no matter what happens. You are the most important person to me in the world, other than your father. Neither Gruumm, Broodwing or Astra will never tear apart this family ever again, I promise you that remember?" said Kat. I nodded and then I started to wonder if she went through the same thing that I did. She then started telling me about the nightmares she had about my dad.

"Do you…do you still have the nightmares about dad?" I asked her as she started to do my hair into a long braid. "I have them from time to time, but they're not as bad as they used to be after his death. We were living here for a couple of weeks, in some way I don't know how, you knew that something wasn't right and start crying for him." She said as she had just finished braiding my hair.

As I was about to leave the room when I stopped to think about doing something special for her, something that she will remember forever. Before I could even come up with any good or fantastic ideas for my surprise, the alarms went off and I looked at the monitor to see a robot in the city. I started to do an internal scan of the robot to figure out who the driver was and noticed that there was a Krybot driving it. "I caused this mess. This is all my fault. I got to do something to fix it." I muttered to myself as I started to freak out a bit.

Knowing that I should tell someone about it, I went against my better judgment and decided to go out there to join the rangers in the fight. Before I could reach the front doors of the base, Kat walked up behind grabbed me, spun me around and asked, "Where are you going, Olivia?" I gazed up at her with a scared look on my face and my morpher in my hand.

"Nowhere to be exactly, ma'am. I was just about to go outside, sit in front of the academy and start thinking if I should get a head start tomorrow's assignment or not, that's all. I wasn't planning on fighting anyone anytime soon, at least not within the next 24-48 hours if that's what you're thinking." I said very fast, quickly trying hide the morpher behind my back, hoping that she would believe me and take my very believable lie. But she gave me this humorless look on her face and she knew right then that I was being very misleading to her.

Understanding what I did was wrong, I laughed very nervously and gazed at her with a guilty look on my face. "Oh so close. I'm grounded right?" I anxiously asked. She nodded, trying not to yell at me. The expression on her face looked like she was going to blow her top and I thought that I could see smoke starting to come out of her head. "Mom, are you going to say something? Please say something. You're scaring me right now by not saying anything. You don't want me to have a panic attack, would you? I know that you would hate it when I freak out, right? You don't want things flying around hurting people." I said, cautiously backing away from her.

Extremely angry that I had fibbed to her again, she grabbed my arm very tightly and started to yank me away from the doors. "Olivia Deanna Manx, you are not leaving this academy today! You are going straight to the command center and get started on your reading assignment. I'm not letting you go out there and fight her if it's the last thing I do. I'm not going to lose you too while I'm still alive." said Kat and started to drag me back to the command center by the arm.

"Ok I get it. I'm sorry that I lied to you but really think about this, mom. Why can't I go fight her? If the rangers can protect the city on a daily basis from those goons, then why can't I do it? Can't you just trust me on this?" I asked her as I tried to pull my arm away from her. "I do trust you, Liv. I really do with all my heart, but I don't want to lose you the way I lost your father all those years ago." said Kat angrily, as she continued to drag me to the command center.

"Mom, I'm not some helpless 4 year old girl anymore and I don't need to be protected from him. I've grown up and I know how to protect myself from something like this. I've been protecting myself for years when people bullied me. We both know that I've never kept anything from you since I came to the academy and you should know by now that families shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other. Don't you think that if dad was here, he would let me fight?" I said as I continued to get my arm out of her grip.

She spun around very fast, letting go of my arm and furiously said, "Fine Olivia, here's the truth. Astra is the real reason why your father was killed by the hands of Gruumm. She gave Gruumm so much information about you and how legendary your powers could be when you gotten older. He died in my arms trying to protect us from him and your father made me promise that I would protect you so that you wouldn't have to fight along with him. I didn't want to lose the two most important people are in my life."


	28. Chapter 28

Looking into her eyes, I could see that she was extremely afraid of what had actually happened to him was going to happen to me. "Look mom, I know that you're scared and you think that I'm going to end up just like dad, but I'm not going to die anytime soon. I know that I was too young to hold on to any memories about him and I understand that now. I'm scared that if I don't defeat her now, I might not ever get the chance again to defeat her and I won't be able to forgive myself if that happens." I said as tears were running down my face. "Right now, I want to take down the woman who helped Gruumm in getting the person we both loved the most killed and I want this thing to end so that we can be a real family. I don't want dad's memory to go down in vain because of what she did."

Seeing that I was right about going out there, she came towards me, giving me a hug and started to wipe away my tears. "Oh sweetheart…knowing that your hearts in the right place. You always think of others before yourself, even when you were little you have always thought of others. Especially their feelings. She did help him in killing your father and if you are going to fight Astra, then I'm going with you. She is not going to tear apart this family again." said Kat. I nodded and we both left the base together. As we arrived to where the robot entered the city, Astra was stood there against the wall waiting for us.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't my old friend Kat and her stupid little brat of a daughter. I see that you're still trying to win the good fight. Now hand over the girl so that Gruumm can take over this planet." said Astra as she started to slowly walk over towards me. Hoping that I wouldn't have to fight her, Kat walked up behind me and put her hands on my shoulders. "No Astra, I'm not handing my daughter over to you and I never will. I want this fight between us to be over once and for all. You were my best friend in the entire world and the maid of honor at my wedding. David and I trusted you with our lives when we said that she had this gift. Then suddenly you just started feeding Gruumm every little bit of information you could find about Olivia and for what…money. You betrayed us, all of us and especially me most of all." Kat said angrily as she started to push me behind her.

Before she could try to fully protect me from what was going to happen, Astra stopped in her tracks and sent out the Krybots that she had to fight us. "Not that I doubt you or anything, mom but quick question. Do you want me to call Cruger and the rangers for backup? I never taken out this many Krybots all on my own before." I asked her, thinking that she would let me call the rangers and the commander. Kat looked down at me and smiled. "Not yet Liv, I think we can handle this one on our own before we call them. I want her to understand how much pain and heartache that she has caused this family." She said and we started to fight the Krybots.

As we were fighting, I started thinking about if I should use my powers or not and I looked at my mom. She was getting her butt kicked all over the place and I did what I knew how to do, in order to help her. I gazed really hard at the Krybots and using both my hands, I started to move them with my power. Soon as I had moved one set of Krybots, more of them would keep surrounding me, taking their place. Then out of nowhere, I just used all the power that I had, moved all of the Krybots to the wall and started pushing them against it.

After hitting them against the wall over and over again, I looked at Kat fighting Astra and started to run over towards her. Before I could try to do anything to stop Astra, Kat was knocked flat to the ground, with a cut on both of her cheeks. "Mom! No!" I screamed as I ran quickly over to her. "Mom, you're hurt really badly and it's all my fault. I have to get you back to the academy and straight into the infirmary, just to make sure that you're ok." I said as I touched her cheeks and tears started running down my face.

"I'm alright. You don't need to start worrying about me right now." said Kat as she was trying to stand and Astra just stood there, cackling as I was helping her up. As I placed her against a wall, an idea came to me. "Mom, I have a plan that might work. It may sound weird at first, but you have to really trust me because I need you to play along for it to actually work." I said and started whispering my plan to her.

She hesitated for a bit, nodded and said to me, "Alright then Liv, but please be careful. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you too." I gave her a quick hug and promised her that I would be safe.

I started walking over to Astra really slowly. "So…are you going to help Gruumm take over earth?" she asked cunningly. "Sure, just as long as you promise me that I can get a good deal out of it when I start working for him." I said as I crossed my fingers behind my back and she started walking over to me. Before she could grab me to go 'serve' Gruumm, Kat following my plan exactly, she yelled out, "Olivia, no!" When Astra gotten closer to me, I used my power to raise her up and slammed her down to the ground as hard as I could. As I turned around to walk away to help my mom, Astra got up and decided to grab my arm. She jerked my left arm so hard, that I felt the bone cracking in two places. I was in so much pain that I screamed and without warning I had to use all the power that I could muster and started slamming her into the wall again by squinting my eyes.

Soon as I was finished crashing her into the wall with my gift so many times, I walked up to her with blood streaming very steadily down the side of my face from the gash on forehead and said to her, "As I told you and Broodwing before, I will never, ever work for Gruumm. I will help SPD win the fight against him, with any means necessary. I may not understand how legendary my powers will be, but as of right now, you can't stop us from defeating him. Plus you're a ding bat and an idiot."

I walked over to my mom and as I helped her up, I had to make sure that she goes straight to the infirmary when we got back to base. Before leaving Astra behind, I took one final look at her. "The only person you have ever thought about is yourself, Astra. You never really cared about my family, all you did spread around the heartache that you caused. I cannot never forgive you for what you have done to us." I said to her in anger.


	29. Chapter 29

While we were in the infirmary, Kat was getting treated for her little injuries as the furious Commander Cruger walked in. "Oh boy, this doesn't look good. This does not look good at all. Note to self: never ever get Commander Cruger angry no matter what I do. Better yet, never strike out in anger towards him." I said, seeing the angry glare on his face. Feeling that we were in huge trouble for leaving the base without getting orders from the commander about it, I was about to start pouring out about what happened and before I could say anything further, Cruger walked over to Kat and right in front of me, he yelled, "What is the matter with you two? Are you trying to get yourselves killed? Olivia could have been taken this time and could have been corrupted forever. What in the world were you thinking, Kat?"

Before he could turn to me and give me a long extensive lecture about my actions, I was feeling so much tension from the commander that I started crying and things in the infirmary started moving all over the place. As hard as I was sobbing, every single medical instrument and machine was that was in the room, started going haywire. I was in such a turmoil that everyone in the infirmary were starting to duck for cover. After what seemed to be a long hour of crying, I eventually started calming down that everything in the infirmary had suddenly dropped to the floor and everyone had started to come back in. Realizing of what just actually happened in the infirmary, the commander walked up to hug me. "Well, I was hoping that she wasn't going to get that power and now I just realize that I've ran out of time in preparing that talk." said Kat, seeing that my new powers would fully manifest itself.

"I…I…I was only doing what I was meant to do, sir and that is to protect the earth from Gruumm." I said, feeling as though I would going to be immediately expelled from the academy.

"I know that you mean well Olivia, but you could have taken to Gruumm again." The commander said as he looked at my face and noticed that I was in terrible pain when he touched my arm. "I understand Commander, but I had a very good plan for what I did out there and it was for an extremely good reason. If you just let me explain…" I said and started telling him about what happened. After I had finished explaining about what happened out there with Astra, he said to me with sincerity in his voice that I should have called for backup.

"You need to stay here with your mother and get treated for those injures. You are confined to base and will not leave without permission. Is that understood cadet?" Cruger said as he inspected the gash I had on my face. "Yes sir. I understand. I will not leave the base without letting you, the rangers, my mother, or a superior officer know where I'm going. Especially if I am going off base." I replied bitterly and he left the infirmary. Soon as Kat was finished getting treated for her injuries, she started helping the doctor with treating my injuries. While I was being treated for the deep 8 inch laceration across my head and a broken arm, I made a horrible face soon as she started stitching it up.

"Ouch! Mom, that freakin' hurts. Could you be more careful when you do that? It's no wonder that I haven't screamed yet from all of this pain." I said as she was stitching up the huge gash on my forehead. I tried to flit her away as much as possible.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I know that it's painful, having it stitched up like it is and it's even excruciating by the looks of it, but has to been done. Plus there's still your cast that needs to be put on your arm after I'm done stitching this. Now, would you care to explain to me about how you managed to get your arm is broken in two places, young lady?" said Kat as she made a face trying to stitch up my forehead and I finally told her how it happened.

"You're very lucky to be alive, ya know." she tells me as she focuses on closing the gash on my forehead.

"Yeah, lucky enough that I didn't start biting her." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing."

When she was finished stitching up the gash on my forehead, they started to put on the cast on my arm. Feeling very petrified at what they were going to do, I squeezed my mom's hand and looked away as they started putting the materials onto my arm. After the doctor was finished putting on the bright blue cast, Kat stood up and looked down at me with a huge look of relief on her face. "I'm really glad that you're safe, Livvy. More importantly, I'm just glad that your plan worked when it did." said Kat as she hugged me. I nodded and we left the infirmary.

As we were walking, I started to feel extremely guilty about it. "Mom, I'm really, really sorry for what happened out there today and I take full accountability for what I did." I said. We stopped near the command center and she looked down at me. "I know. You should have listened to me in the first place about going out there and fighting her, but instead I chose to go out there with you because I love you. You're my daughter and we are family no matter what." said Kat.

Knowing that she was right about us being family, we walked into the command center and started to hear everyone applauding us. Feeling completely mortified and embarrassed by everyone in the command center, I started backing out really slowly and bolted straight to my room. When I got to my room, I looked down at my cast miserably and started to feel the horrible resentment at what I did.

"I shouldn't have never gone out there to fight her that way I wouldn't have this cast on my arm and a huge cut on my head. God, I'm so stupid!" I said angrily to myself as I sat on my bed and used my power to push away my stuff animals. As I continued to stare out the window, I started watching the people down below pass by the academy and thinking about what I could have done differently. Kat and the commander walked into the room.

I turned to face them and said, "If it really means anything to the both of you, I'll go to main headquarters for my own protection and finish out my training there with Commander Birdie. I'll even agree to be homeschooled and I promise that nothing will happen to me while I'm there. Gruumm won't stop for anything until he has me in his grasps and defeats SPD. I don't want anything to happen to this place and I don't want to fight against the people who care about me the most."


	30. Chapter 30

I went over to grab a suitcase and he stopped me in my tracks. "You're not going to main headquarters, Olivia. I've seen the hard work you have done here and you nearly took Astra in the process to protect someone you love. I was going to have you polish the front entrance for disobeying a direct order, but evidentially I was talked out of it. I'm going to let your mother take care of your punishment." said Cruger and he left. I dropped the suitcase and went back over to the window. Kat walked up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry for dragging you out there, mom. I will take whatever punishment you have for me." I said as I looked up at her with sincerity. "I know and I should ground you for not listening to me. But I talked to the commander about having you do a sparring simulation with Boom instead of polishing the front entrance as a punishment. Your punishment will start after the cast comes off." said Kat.

Knowing deep down inside that disobeying a direct order from a superior officer, was a very big deal at the academy. "Do I really have to do a fight simulation? Can I just clean the air vents instead of that? You know that it's been long over do for when the last time they've been cleaned and who knows how long the dust has been sitting up in there over the years. You know that I'm the right person for the job to clean them. Please, mom?" I asked and she shook her head no.

Pulling me away from the window, she said, "Liv, it's time for us to have that discussion about this new power of yours." Just as I was about to ask her what my new power is, Kat explained that her grandmother (my great grandmother) had a gift and how the power skipped a couple generations. "So, let's see if I am understanding this correctly…I can move things without having to see them in my line of sight? Awesome! I can't wait to do it again!" I said. Kat stood there, thinking that I would be angry at her for keeping it a secret from me but instead, realizing that I was happy in getting a new power. Several weeks went by quickly, my arm healed perfectly and it was finally time for my cast to come off at last.

Soon as it was removed, Kat decided to start my reprimand right away without a doubt. I was waiting outside of the door, wondering who my sparring partner would be when Kat walked up. "Are you ready to do this?" she asked. Feeling very uneasy about it, I said, "Yes ma'am, I'm ready. I have to accept that when I make a bad decision and lie to you about it, my actions will have consequences. But I'm really scared of what's going to happen to me in there. Will you come in with me please?" She shook her head and I walked in by myself.

As the simulation started, I was getting my butt kicked all over the place and I could feel that my arm was in really merciless pain. "So…much…pain…. Can't…take much…more…of…this." I mumbled to myself as I was getting slammed to the ground. After getting defeated multiple times by a monster hologram, I was walking out and trying not to show how much pain I was starting to feel intense pain from my arm. While I was walking towards the lab, I started to get very, light-headed and really nauseous to my stomach, I thought that I was going to spew my breakfast. I was in no less than 500 meters from the lab to at least try to ice my arm, in order to numb the pain when all of a sudden I started to feel very woozy. Still walking to the lab, the pain started to intensify and double very fast. Soon as I entered the lab, I just fell to the floor near Kat's desk.

The next thing I knew, I started to say, "I don't feel so good. I think that it's time for me to go night-night now…" and everything that was around me went dark. Out of nowhere, I felt a pair of cold hands touching my forehead and someone had picked me up. I could hear people talking as I was being carried somewhere. Once I was set down, I heard a woman say in the background, "Your right Kat, she has a fever that is really off the charts. I strongly believe that she might have gotten an infection in that arm when she was fighting Astra. She has an incalculably high fever of 250 degrees and I don't think that she will…." When I tried to open my eyes all the way, all I could see was Kat sitting next to me with the doctor. "Mom…w-where am I?" I asked feebly and as I tried to reach out for her face, she grabbed it before I could touch it to see if I was imagining things. Feeling both very anxious and timorous that something would actually happen to me, Kat started to hold my hand.

She looked up at the doctor and very quietly she asked in a worried voice, "I can't afford to lose her, like I did when her father was killed all those years ago. What should I do?" As they continued their conversation away from the bed, I started beginning to drift off in and out of veracity. Before I completely went out of conscious again, I reached out to touch her face again and felt nothing but air. "Mommy…I don't feel so good." I said very weakly and my vison started to blur from the world around me.

Then the last thing I heard Kat say to me before I completely passed out was, "Oh Livvy. I'm so sorry for everything that's happened to you, honey. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." She leaned over and kissed my forehead. Before long, the commander walked in and noticed that I was still passed out on the infirmary bed, with an I.V in my arm. "How is she, Kat?" Cruger asked, as he stood next to me.

"She's alive and is extremely lucky. If Boom had found her a minute later, she would have died." said Kat, holding my hand and squeezing it every ten seconds. Five minutes later of them pushing fluids through the I.V into my system, they decided to put me in my bed and knowing that I would have to sleep off the fever. When I was placed in my bed, Cruger asked her what power I had demonstrated in the infirmary weeks earlier. "I believe it's called, psychokinesis. My grandmother had that power when she was her age. My mother and I were supposed to have that power, but somehow we didn't inherit it. From what I was told by my mother, it's stronger than the power she has now, which most likely means that she will be moving things without seeing them." Kat explained.

Suddenly Cruger smiled. "I think that it's a great power for her. One of us will have to make sure that she can use it more than she does with her other power." Once he left the room, Kat started to bring down the fever. "Liv, please come back to me. I don't to lose you, my sweet baby girl." she said softly to me as she dabbed the cloth across my forehead. As I started to regain consciousness, I felt someone touching my forehead again with something cold and wet. I opened my eyes to see who was trying to cool my forehead, it was my mom.

"Mom, what's going on? The last thing I remember was heading towards the lab to put some ice on my arm and when I got there, I just…." I said as I tried to sit up.

"You passed out right when you got there, Liv. You're incredibly lucky that Boom walked in the lab when he did. You were lying unconscious on the floor in front of my desk when he found you and he had to come find me. He even helped me bring you straight to the infirmary. Now please lay down and rest. I need to bring down your fever." Kat said and pushed me down towards my bed. "But mom, there are things that I got to do in the command center. I have to be on the lookout for Gruumm. I can't miss my shift today and I know how very important it is to you that I don't miss my training with the rangers this afternoon. Now please mom, let me up." I said as I tried to get out of my bed and head to the command center.

Pushing me back down again and holding my shoulders, she firmly said, "No you are not going to the command center and the lab is off limits until you're fever is gone. As of right now, you are officially taking a sick day. I've already notified the rangers and Commander Cruger about your fever when you were in the infirmary. They all agreed with me that until you're strong enough, you should stay in bed and rest. Now you are going to lay back down and rest. Effective immediately, young lady. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am. I understand." I replied. Following her advice this time, I did as I was told and Kat continued to bring down my fever. "Mom, can you at least tell me why I had gotten such a high fever?" I asked but all she could tell me was to rest and save my strength. Minutes started to quickly go by and she continued diligently to bring my fever down.


	31. Chapter 31

After several hours of trying to bring down of my then 180 degree fever, Kat looked at me, worrying that I still wouldn't be able to make it through the night. "Mom, you have that worry look on your face again. You're starting to give yourself some wrinkles, right there under your eyes and on your forehead. I'm guessing in about five, maybe ten seconds tops of having a huge freak out that could lead to a meltdown or the misuse of my powers. Could you at least tell me what's wrong that has gotten you so worried today?" I said as I sat up to look at her anxious face.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just worried about you and this fever that you have. The infirmary doctor said that you might not survive the night." Kat replied as she wet the cloth again. "You don't need to continue worrying on about me anymore. I may be sick with a fever and maybe a little delusional at the moment, but I'm fine." I said to her. "As long as I'm still alive and breathing, I will always worry about you no matter how many times you try to tell me to stop." she replied, ringing out excess water from the rag.

After a while, I started to feel very embarrassed at what actually happened to me. I looked up to her and asked, "Mom, what was your favorite memory of me when I was little?" She sat there in the chair thinking about my question. When she finally did, she said, "There are lot of memories that I loved when you were little. One of them is that you had this beautiful laugh whenever someone tickled you." Then she started tickling me in my tickle spots. I couldn't help but start giggling and laughing really hard. When the giggling finally stopped, Kat sat next to me on my bed and I laid my head on her shoulder. She continued to tell me more and more favorite memories of me when I was little.

"I remember the day when your father brought home that bear. He spoiled you like a princess in a far off country." She said smiling, taking the bear out of my hands. "You were about two years old and your father came into your room with it behind his back. I was sitting in a rocking chair of your room, going through some folders of future schools that you might go to and you were sitting on the floor, having one of your tea parties. He said that he had a surprise for a special little girl in his life and brought it out from his back. When you saw the bear, your face lit up like it was already Christmastime and you ran up to him soon as he gave it to you. I couldn't help but smile as you held it. You didn't want to go anywhere without it, let alone going to sleep without it being next to you." said Kat.

Throughout the night, Kat remained at my bedside, trying to bring down the fever. By the next morning, I stirred to see that Kat was lying next to me in my bed, still fast asleep. I tried to remember if I had fell asleep to a story. When I couldn't remember if I did, I decided that I should get up anyway. Trying hard and very carefully not to wake her up, I started towards the end to get out of bed, but before my feet could touch the freezing cold ground, my mother woke up to see that I was getting out of bed.

"Where are you going at this hour, Olivia? Why are you even up?" she asked groggily as she sat up and rubbing her eyes. "I'm just getting ready for the day, mom. You were sleeping so peacefully and I didn't want to wake you." I replied as I set out my uniform and used my new power to get my toothbrush. She walked up to me, felt my forehead to see if I still had the fever and smiled. "Well, it looks like you're feeling better because your fever is gone and your voice sounds a whole lot better than you did yesterday too. But I think its best that you should be in bed, resting and saving your energy until you're strong enough to do anything. Even if it means fighting again." said Kat as she grabbed my toothbrush that was floating in midair and handed it to me.

"Do I really have too, mom? I'll bored sitting in bed all day long and it's horrible. Can I at least have something to keep myself busy or at least entertained while I'm in bed resting?" I said as took my toothbrush from her. Seeing that I was really feeling better, she told me to go brush my teeth and I started heading out towards the bathroom. As I was on my way back to my room, I saw the commander walking in.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" I asked as I was putting my things away.

"No there's nothing wrong, cadet. Just checking to see if you were feeling better and by the looks of it, you have." said Cruger as he noticed my smile.

"Yes sir." I said, smiling and followed him back into my room. As we entered, he started talking to Kat about the zords needing an overhaul. Before I could hear the ending of the conversation, I left the room and started going to the lab to work on a science project. I wasn't that far from the lab when Kat tapped me on my shoulder from behind. "If you're going to the lab, I'm coming with you. I have to check on your math homework." said Kat. As we were getting closer to the lab, I started to feel my guilt rising about what had happened with Astra and I wanted to make it up to her by doing something really nice for her like my father did.

Then completely out of nowhere, she spun me around, hugged me really tight and kissed me on the forehead. "Mom, what was that for? Are you still mad at me for what happened out there with Astra? I can go outside and polish the front entrance for an entire month as my punishment. I can even clean the air vents as an extra punishment too." I asked, still feeling guilty about it and expecting that she would have me do some serious training, night duty in the command center, or hoping that she would take my suggestion.

"I'm not mad at you, sweetie and I'm not going to make you polish the front entrance or clean the vents for an entire month. Right now I just want you to take it easy for a while and not to overexert yourself." said Kat and she gave me another kiss on the cheek. After being hugged really tight for a bit, I started to work on my pet project and Kat started doing the overhaul for the zords. As we were working, I kept looking over to her, asking myself if I should help her with the zords. I moved away from what was supposed to be a mini robot and finally decided to ask her. I started to walk over to her, placing my head on her shoulder.

"Do you need any help with the overhaul on the zords, mom? I know that I didn't go to the science academy but can I at least do something?" I asked.

Hoping that she would let me help her with the overhaul, she looked up at me and said, "I don't think that you can, Liv. It's very complicated for you to even try to figure out." Wishing that she would let me help her, I decided that I should start making notes about the zords.


	32. Chapter 32

While looking at the designs of the zords on the monitor, I started figuring out the zords in less than a couple of minutes and figured out how they make the megazord. Before long, I started making some notes and sketches for the modifications to each of the zords in my notebook. When I finished writing my notes, Kat had almost completed the overhaul for the zords. "Mom, I know you said that it would be difficult for me to figure out the zords but are you sure that I can't help out with the overhaul? I have made some notes that could help you with the overhaul." I said as I already had finished my science homework early.

"I'm sure, love. But I'm curious though, what kind of notes did you make?" she asked.

I walked over to her and showed her my notes for the zords. As she was looking at my notes for modifying each of the zords, Kat decided to add some other things into my notes. When she was done, I gazed at her with a 'did I miss something?' look on my face and she assured me that my calculations were a little off by one number.

After she had checked my homework, we left the lab and started to go to the command center. As we were heading to the command center, I couldn't help myself but ask, "Do you think that dad would've been proud of me for the things I've been doing here at SPD? Would he have wanted me to follow in his footsteps? I mean, the things I could've done differently in capturing her." She stopped and looked at me with shock.

"What kind of question is that? I know that he would be really proud of what you did out there and I think that you're just not following in his footsteps, but mine as well." She said and we started walking again as she was telling me about the wonderful things he had given her.

Kat put her arm around me and nodded. Not long after we had entered the command center, Cruger walked over and asked Kat if she finished the overhaul to the zords. As she was telling him about the overhaul of the zords, I was staring into the screen and began to doze off for a bit. I was about to drift off into dream world for a third time when I heard Cruger quietly say to Kat, "It looks like she's ready to fall asleep right about now, Kat."

"I agree." said Kat, laughing quietly and put her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her with a very dazed and drowsy look on my face. I knew that I couldn't win an argument with either of them, so I did what I was told and followed her out of the command center.

"I wasn't sleeping, mom. I promise that I won't fall asleep at my post again." I said and before I could say anything further on it, Kat yanked me around her.

"I know but you are still tired right now and it's from all that hard work you've been doing on your school work when you stayed up every night. It's time for you to take a break." She said.

We finally got to our quarters, I started to get ready for bed and before I could climb into bed, Kat walked over to me with something behind her back. I was about to ask her what she was hiding behind her back when she pulled out her surprise. She handed me a small box and as I opened it, inside was another necklace. "It's beautiful, mom. Thank you." I said as I started to put the necklace on.

After the silver necklace was put around my neck, I started to wonder why there wasn't anything on it. "I bought the chain a few months after you arrived here. I was thinking that I could put on another locket with a picture of someone." said Kat. Before she could say anything else, I gave her an enormous smile and said to her, "You're the best, mom." I climbed into bed and was about to pull up my covers when Kat sat on my bed. She started to tell me things about my grandparents. As I was closing my eyes and listening closely to the stories, I started to imagine what it would be like if I had grown up to know them on our home planet.

Before I could open my eyes and ask for more stories, I was out like a light in 5 seconds flat. The next day when I awoke, there was a small box on the corner of my desk and just as I was about to open it, Jack knocked on my door. "If you're up for it…I was wondering if you would like to do some training today?" asked Jack as though he was checking in on me. I nodded and finished getting ready for my training. While I was training with the rangers, my thoughts kept going back to the small box that was on the end of my bed and I was very curious about what was inside.

Soon as I was done with my training, I raced back to my room and started to open the box. I looked inside, there was a locket for the necklace. When I picked it up to open it, there was a picture of Kat and my father on both sides of the locket. "Mom…Dad…" I said quietly as I looked at the picture and I notice something in the picture that no one had ever told me. No one ever told me that I have my father's eyes and then I decided to put on the locket.

While I was putting the locket onto the chain, Kat walked in, carrying a huge hefty size stack of files in her arms. "Mom, that's a lot of files you're carrying. Let me help you with that." I said as I went up to her and took some files out of her hands.

"Thanks Liv. What do you have there?" Kat said innocently as she set down the files on her workbench.

"It's the locket, mom. I found it sitting on my desk when I woke up this morning for training. I wasn't expecting on getting anything so soon until next month or at least until my next birthday." I replied as Kat walked over to me. She walked over to me and took a closer look at the locket. "I remember the day when this picture was taken of your father. He told me that I should save it, just in case something happened to him. I can't believe that I've forgotten about it after all these years." Kat said. We went over to her desk and started going through them, separating the ones that had my new homework assignments for the next couple of months.

As we were going through the files, I looked up at her, still wondering if she ever missed my dad. After the files were finally separated, I was about to get started on my reading assignment when Cruger came in and started talking to Kat about increasing the rangers patrols. I noticed that he had his saber with him and then he turned to me, asking if I wanted to join him in doing the patrols.

"I-I don't know sir. I think I'm needed here." I said nervously, looking at my mom for approval since I didn't know what else to do. Kat then said to me in a calm voice, "I think that you should go, Olivia. It might do you some good if you've gotten some fresh air." I nodded and went with the commander for the patrol.


	33. Chapter 33

As we were doing so, the commander started asking me about the work that I was doing for school. "I'm doing well, or at least I think that I am. There are two ways for someone to find out for sure is 'if' there was going to be a parent-teacher conference. If I've gotten in trouble for something or if there was a back to school night to meet the teachers. I was in more fights than anyone else in my entire life and I ended up going to the hospital on several occasions because of them." I said as I was walking across the bench, carefully balancing myself.

When I hopped down from the bench, the commander said that he already set up a conference with my principal and teachers to check on my progress to see where I am in my school work. Knowing that he had every right to schedule that conference, I started to get very anxious about how the conference will go and what Kat's reaction will be when they start talking about my school work. We headed back to the base and I went straight to my room to get a head start on my homework for the week. In space, Gruumm was talking to himself in his private chamber about his defeat.

"I should have conquered earth by now. I should be in control of that child by now. I need that child to take over that planet." said Gruumm. Soon as he had left his private chamber, he went straight to Mora's room to find Astra there.

"You need to get that child or I will turn you inside out." He said.

Hoping that he wouldn't follow through on his threat, Astra left to figure out a new plan on how to actually capture me.

Back at the base, Kat was getting ready to go meet my teachers and the principal. When she noticed that I wasn't ready, she said that the commander requested to take me with her. Soon as we had left the base, I started thinking if I should warn her about the principal. As we drew closer to the high school, I went ahead and give her my warning. "Is it really necessary for me to go with you for this, mom? I mean, do I really have to sit in the hallway while you and the principal talk about my education? From what I've heard by upperclassman when I started here, she is a mean, nasty and vicious woman whose soul's been corrupted." I said to her as we started to enter the school.

"The commander just wants to know how you're doing even though you're at the academy right now, that's all. I highly doubt that her soul has been corrupted and the commander doesn't think that she's mean when he spoke with her. Now can you at least show me where the principal's office is?" She said. Wishing that she would heed my advice about the principal, I reluctantly showed her where it was. When we arrived at the principal's office, all of my teachers were there, expecting us and I could already start to feel my stomach turning inside, making a lot of uneasiness.

My principal looked up to see that we arrived and said, "You must be Dr. Katherine Manx, Olivia's mother. It's a pleasure to meet you and I've heard so much about you from the commander. I'm Danielle Jackson, the principal here at Newtech High School."

They shook hands and started to discuss my education. As they began talking about my education, I couldn't stop myself from squirming and fidgeting around in my seat. "You have an extremely intelligent, exceptional and very bright daughter, Ms. Manx. Olivia is one of the best and brightest students in this school. She's at the top of all her classes and is very well-mannered for her age. She spends her time during her lunch hour in the science lab or the library. There were some problems when Olivia first started here because of what she can do. None of the other students are willing to be friends with her, no matter how many times she has tried and the teachers absolutely love her. She has had gotten into several fights at the beginning of each school year that were started by the other students and was injured." said Principal Jackson as she showed her the numerous incident reports that were in my file.

Looking out of the office window to see that I was still sitting out there in the chair, Kat couldn't help but wonder if I had started some of those fights. As they continued their conversation in the office, I couldn't help but squirm even more.

"Because of her gifts and such, may I suggest that you and Cruger homeschool her at the academy? She will still get credit and graduate with the rest of her class, but I fear for the new students that are coming next year will find out about what she can do and hurt her." said the principal.

Thinking for a moment, she knew that the principal was right and would have to be a long discussion with the commander. "I understand your concern, Ms. Jackson and I don't want the other students to put her in the hospital again. I don't know how I would be able to fit her education into her timetable at the academy, which includes scheduling her training with the rangers and Cruger." replied Kat. Knowing that it wouldn't be an easy decision, but she silently agreed with the principal. When the conference was finally over, Kat came out of the office with this concerned look on her face. She then turned back to my principal and said, "I will take your suggestion into consideration and talk to the commander about it."

Seeing as how it would be helpful to both sides, Principal Jackson said, "I think it's the best thing for her. Please tell the commander that I said hi and have him call me with his answer." Kat nodded and as I heard the voices stopped, she came out of the office and motioned me to go. Soon as we left the attendance office, I asked "What did she say, mom? Is she expelling me for something?" Kat looked down at me and said "No, your principal is a very nice person and those rumors shouldn't have gotten to your head. Now, let's collect your things from your locker and leave, so that I can talk to the commander."

When we got back to base, I went straight to my room and got started right away on my homework. Kat headed straight to the command center and told Cruger about the parent teacher conference.

"Her principal told me that Olivia is one of the top students at that school, never got in trouble for anything and her teachers said that she is always doing the next assignment without realizing that she's doing the next assignment." said Kat. Cruger stood there thinking about what Kat had told him. "It is very unusual for her to complete the next school assignment before she even turned it in to the teacher." said the commander.

As they continued to further discussing my education, Kat couldn't decide on whether or not she should bring up what Principal Jackson had suggested. When she did, Cruger told her that not only would it be a huge commitment for her, but a new change for me. After thinking it over for a moment, he gave Kat his answer.

"I've made my decision and I agree with the principal. She will be homeschooled here and you have my help as well as the rangers." said Cruger.

I was in my room reading this thick romance novel. I had gotten no more than a few chapters into the book when I started to feel my eyes droop a little and before long I was out like a light. Not even a couple hours had passed, I felt someone shaking me very gently, over and over.


	34. Chapter 34

When I opened my eyes, I looked at Kat and I asked very groggy, "What happened? Did I miss my shift in the command center?" She shook her head and said, "You didn't miss anything. Someone's already covering your shift in the command center. Besides, I want to ask you about something."

"Does it involve me running the course or practice using my new power on something? Because either one of those ideas sounds good right about now if it will help me stay awake." I asked and she vigorously shook her head no. "Well it was worth a shot in asking." I said.

I sat up to listen as she asked me if I wanted to be home schooled from now on at the academy. I started thinking about it and said yes. As we started to head towards the lab, a thought occurred to me. "Mom, who's going to teach me if I'm going to be homeschooled at the academy? With me being in the command center, and my training with the rangers and doing things in the lab and keeping an eye out for Astra…" I asked. Somehow my question had stumped her. After a while of thinking, she finally gave me an answer. "I've talk to Cruger about it." She said and I nodded in agreement.

Soon as we got to the lab, I started helping her with one of her projects that were sitting on the desk. While I was helping her, I started to wonder how she would really homeschool me with the conflicting schedules that we have. Before I could say anything about the topic, the alarms went off. "Mom, what's going on? Is there another robot attacking the city? Did Gruumm enter the city?" I asked as I followed her to the command center.

"That's a good question, Liv. Let's find out…" She said as we entered the command center.

Hoping that Cruger would tell us what was going on, I started checking the city to see if either one of Gruumm's goons entered the city. Soon as my fingers touched the keyboard, I heard the rangers running into the command center. "Rangers, there's robot attacking the city. I believe that Gruumm is trying to lure Olivia out into the city." said Cruger as Kat started scanning to see who was driving it. After seeing that there was another one of Gruumm's goons driving it, Cruger sent the rangers in their megazord.

What I thought seemed going to be hours of watching the fight, it was over in five minutes. The rangers were once again defeated and I could feel my guilt starting to eat me up inside.

"This is all my fault." I quietly said to myself as the rangers came into the command center.

"What's all your fault, Liv?" asked Sky. When I didn't answer right away and kept mumbling to myself, Jack walked up to me, he put a hand on my shoulder and asked, "Are you ok?" I looked up at him with an apologetic look and just ran out of the command center without saying another word to them. Seeing that I was upset about something, Z said, "I wonder what's wrong with her all of a sudden. Normally she is a helpful person but how can we get to talk about it?" They all agreed that I was acting differently than usual and decided to go talk to Kat and Commander Cruger about my behavior. When the commander and Kat turned to face them so that they can talk about what happened out there, Syd finally spoke up.

"Kat, there is something wrong with Liv." she said.

"Yeah, I'm really worried about her." said Z.

"Really? I didn't notice when she was in here. What's going with her?" asked Kat.

"Well…you see Kat…" said Bridge. He and the rangers told her about what they think was going with me. Now she was really concerned about me. "I should go check on her. Do any of you know where she went?" The rangers shook their heads and left the command center to train a low level squad. Kat sighed, looked down at her hands and was wondering what was going on with me. "You know, I was thinking it over about what you said about her education and I agree." said the commander.

"But I also think that she would make an excellent addition to B-Squad as an…." Kat snapped her head up at the commander.

"I know what you are going to say and you think that she is ready, but she's not. Olivia cannot handle that responsibility like the rangers do." she replied.

He sighed. "Kat, you can't keep protecting her forever." he said.

She nodded and left the command center as well. She went to the lab and grabbed a case out of her desk. She then looked at the picture that was on her desk, she said "I know that I promised you Derek, that I would protect her from anything that would harm her, but I have to break that promise." I was in my room, staring at the ceiling from the floor and started to throw a tennis ball.

"If I only hadn't left the orphanage, none of this would be happening. I would be living a happy life and going to the science academy after next year." I mumbled.

As I continued to grumble and throwing the ball at the ceiling, I then heard my mother walk in. Just after I threw the ball into the air, her hand came out above me and caught the ball as it came down.

"So what is I'm actually hearing from the rangers is that you think it's your fault they lost their today? Why would you think that?" she asked.

I looked up at her and nodded. "It is my fault because you and I both know it's true. If I hadn't been born with these powers, our home planet wouldn't have been attacked, Astra would still be your friend, dad would be still alive and he would be here working with you, the rangers and Cruger." I replied. Seeing as how much the guilt was eating me up inside, she sighed and laid down on the floor next to me. Kat turned to face me and said, "Listen to me Olivia, you were born with these gifts for a reason. It's not your fault about what to your father and it's definitely not your fault that Astra and I had our falling out. You are a special young lady."

She then started to stroke my cheek and smiled. I smiled back and notice that she had an SPD case with her.

"Mom, what's in there? Is it some kind of experiment that you want Boom to test out?" I asked as I pointed to the case in her hands.

"The commander and I were talking about the promise I had made to your father, even though it was made years ago. I personally don't think you're ready for something like this, but Cruger thinks that you are for this responsibility." said Kat.

I sat up and looked at her with a confused look on my face. I asked, "Are you breaking your promise that you made to dad?" She nodded and handed me the case.

"I want you to promise me that no matter what happens, what's inside this case will help you." she said, brushing away the strands of my hair.

"I promise that I will, mom." I replied, wondering what was inside. She smiled. I looked inside the case and surprisingly enough, there was another morpher.

"Why am I getting another one of these? Is this another disposable one hour morphers?" I asked her as I handed the case to her once I had the morpher in my hand.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Here is the final chapter to "Kat's Daughter". I cant believe that I've finally finished it. I've done the best that I can on how to end this story and I hope that you guys like it. I know that you guys want an explanation as to how Astra got Derek onto Gruumm's ship after Kat left him there, thinking that he was dead, but for now, its how I wrote it.

* * *

"No, it's not. This morpher is special, just like the tracker I put in your necklace." said Kat, then tapped my nose gently.

"Does this mean what I think it means? If it is, then I accept. I know that it's a huge responsibility for me to take on, but I know that I can do it. I promise that I get hurt and I would protect you like you have done all these years." I said with a smile.

The look of being worried thinking that I was going to be hurt again turned to be the look of relief. Happy that I was taking my responsibility seriously, she couldn't help but just hugged me. "Good because I was thinking that you wouldn't take something like this. I'm glad you can do this and I know I'm going to be proud of you." said Kat and she left the room.

Not long after she left my room, I started asking myself if it was the real deal or just some kind of dream that I was having. Realizing that it was real, I went to the lab to get started on my homework. Before I even reached the doors, I had forgotten to ask the commander about my schedule for being homeschooled at the academy. I make my way around and ran to the command center to speak with the commander. I was half way to the command center when I heard the alarm going off.

When I had reached the command center, I walked over to my station and noticed that Astra was attacking the city with one of Gruumm's monsters. The rangers came in and noticed that I was fisting my right hand.

"Hey, don't worry Liv. When her day comes, she will understand the pain she caused." said Z as she placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, knowing that it was the truth. My anger was quickly rising and sent the rangers out there, in hoping that they will capture her this time. Kat walked over to me, identifying that I would rather want to be out there helping the rangers than being stuck inside.

"I want to help them mom, but I don't know if I can do it." I said as I looked up at her, stressing myself out. Seeing that I was nervous about it, she reassured me.

"If it helps you with the way you're feeling, I'm nervous too. I'm also worried that every time we get a moments peace, he sends another monster." she said.

Before I could open my mouth to reply, Jack's voice suddenly came in on my morpher.

"Commander, we need some back up out here! I don't know how much we can take." said Jack. From what we could see, it looked like they weren't going to last very long. "I'm on my way, Jack. SPD, Emergency! Shadow ranger!" he said and went to go help the rangers, hoping that they would try to defeat Astra. When he left the command center, I started worrying about how this would finally end.

Then it came to me on why a new morpher was given to me in my room. Knowing what I must do, I looked at my mother and said, "Mom, I'm going out there. I figured out why you gave me this morpher. We both know that I have to do this because it's in my blood. Do you think you would be able to track me with my necklace once I use this morpher?"

She smiled and nodded, seeing that I was a spitting image of her. "I believe in you, my special child." she said, tucking some of my hair behind my left ear and kissed my head. I hugged her before I left and started running towards the rangers. When I arrived, both the rangers and the commander were on the ground. Astra noticed that I was standing there, watching in horror. "So good of you to join us you ungrateful little brat. Now you have two choices. Either join us or be destroyed by Gruumm." she said evilly.

I looked at the rangers and the commander, then back at Astra. "I am not an ungrateful BRAT! You think that I should help that weasel, that evil cockroach of a man conquer this planet when I can help those who care about me. I may have known you as a child but I was blessed with this power for a reason and I would rather be destroyed by Gruumm then destroying the rangers." I yelled.

I was ready to be who I was meant to be, even if I was scared deep down inside. I grabbed my morpher from my waist and said to myself, "I'm going to make you proud dad." I looked Astra again and stood my ground against her. Before she could start walking over to me, I yelled, "SPD Emergency!"

A bright purple light surrounded me and it gave me a new outfit. Once I was in my ranger suit, I suddenly felt more power than I ever had in my entire life, it was more power than my gifts alone.

"SPD Purple Ranger!"

The rangers turned around from the monster and saw what was going on. The rangers were stunned at what they were seeing. "I don't believe it. Is that who I think it is, commander?" asked Sky. Cruger didn't say anything to him and nodded, knowing the real reason that I was there. "Hey guys, I know that you're surprised to see me, but it's not pleasant to stare at someone." I said, turning to face them.

"It can't be! Six of them was bad enough and now there's another one!" said Broodwing, as he was getting angrier than ever that anyone has seen before. Astra looked at me in disgust, seeing that I was never going to help Gruumm. I took my stance, readying myself for her to attack me. "Krybots! Attack her!" she yelled and the Krybots started to attack. Before I could make my first move, my necklace started glowing and what came out was my first weapon. I was shocked as it materialized in front of me and I recognized it right away. I then aimed it at the closest Krybot towards me. "SPD Crossbow!"

Once I had pulled the trigger, the arrow replicated and went towards the Krybots, hitting them in their abdomen. I flew backwards after firing the first shot, my back landing on the ground. "Wow, this thing is really powerful. I knew that I should've taken up archery when I went to camp." I groaned as I looked down at the crossbow. Cruger ran over to me, with his hand stretched out to pull me up. Scared that I was going to attack him next, Broodwing flew off without a word to me. I turned to look at Astra and said, "It looks like you're on your own for this on Astra. I'm gonna have to take you in for custody." She glared at me, then summoned her own giant robot. I looked up at the huge machine in shock, I couldn't believe that I was so small compared to it. Before I could gather my thoughts about what I was going to do next, Cruger grabbed me from behind so the rangers could call for their zord vehicles.

"I've always wondered where the bad guys get those big things." I said to Cruger as he was pulling me away from the fight. "Trust me Cadet, you don't want to know that kind of information. Now let's get you back to the command center." he said to me. I nodded and acknowledging that this wasn't my fight. Just before I could seek shelter from the attack, I heard my morpher go off.

"Mom?" I asked into my morpher.

"Olivia. I just want you to know that I believe in you. Your father would be very proud of you, as am I." she said. I smiled under my helmet, knowing that she's right. "Hm…I wonder what other kind of weapons I have." I said to myself, hoping that my next weapon would be as powerful as the crossbow.

I pulled out a laser gun from my holster and aimed it at Astra. "What you did is unforgivable and you took what was dear to me. How could you do this to me, to my parents?" I asked.

"You worthless brat! I did this because everyone on our planet fawned over you. Even my family! Your father isn't dead as your mother thought he is. He's alive and locked up somewhere on Gruumm's ship." said Astra. I gasped at hearing this. Could it be true?

"You're lying. He died in my mother's arms when Gruumm invaded our home planet." I said to her. Astra starts laughing evilly and it just made me even more confused.

"Gruumm gave him something to make him appear to be dead before he exploded the planet." explained Astra.

"Why? What does he want with my father?" I asked.

"You know what Gruumm wants. If your mother ever wants to see her beloved husband again, you need to surrender yourself to him." said Astra.

"Don't do it, Olivia!" said Cruger as he and the rangers run towards me.

"I don't know what to do. Ahhh! I need to think about this." I said, grabbing my helmet. I stood there, thinking about what I should do. It didn't take long for me to make my decision. I turned to face Astra with my right hand behind my back. I crossed my fingers, hoping to let the commander and the rangers know that I would be lying to her.

"I'll go with you, Astra. As long as you're telling me the truth." I said, walking towards her.

"Good choice. Gruumm would be pleased to have you in his army." said Astra, impervious to what I was planning to do.

"I hope she knows what she's doing." said Z.

"I know exactly what she's going to do." said Cruger. Astra started jumping for joy just as I grabbed my morpher.

"You know something, Astra. There's something that I'm going to miss about being a ranger. Know what that is?" I said.

"What would that be?" she asked.

"Bringing in criminals like you. Judgement mode."

My morpher went forth between guilty and innocent. Astra started panicking, didn't know that I was going to bring her in. the judgement scanner landed on guilty. "Guilty. It's time you pay for your crimes." I said, closing my morpher.

"You'll pay for this." said Astra.

"Confinement!" I shouted, pressing a button and suddenly she was in a containment card. Everyone cheered and ran up to me, congratulating me. I didn't know what to expect next. Was Astra really telling me the truth about my father being alive? A hand was placed on my shoulder and I looked up at the commander. "Commander…" I started to say.

"If he is still alive and on Gruumm's ship, I promise you that he would come to you and Kat." said the commander and I gave him a smile.

"I just hope that Astra's information isn't wrong about him being there." I told him.

It's been a few months since I captured Astra and it took several more months to defeat Gruumm. During that time, I dealt with meeting both present day Sam and his counterpart from the future, the rangers fighting each other, S. . Training and A-Squad returning in order just to capture Cruger that I didn't have much time to start working on my personal projects. So there was an attempted recuse mission and we ended up being captured as well.

We were in a holding cell on Gruumm's ship when Piggy and another man, both disguised as Krybots, came to free us. "Thank you sir." I said to him and suddenly he hugged me.

"I can't believe you're here. He said th-that you and your mother perished when he destroyed the planet." said the Krybot. I was confused by this when the Krybot took off its helmet. Standing before me was my father. "I've seen pictures and videos of you. Mom couldn't believe it when Astra said that you…" I said and ran up to him.

"I know. You have grown into the beautiful young woman that I'd hope you be." my father said, placing his hand on my shoulder. He then looks up at Cruger and the rangers. "I know that you are wary of me rangers. But I do know a way to get out of here."

"How do we know if we can trust you?" asked Jack.

"Because I trust him." said Cruger and walks up to my father. "It's been a long time my friend. It's good to see you."

"I'm so confused and have so many questions." I said, looking between the both of them.

"They'll be time to ask them later, right now we need to get out of here." said Derek and he leads us out of there.

 _Several months later_

So much has changed in S.P.D. We finally defeated Gruumm and his goons. Jack resigned and works for a non-profit organization, Cruger found his wife and Sky had finally become the red ranger like his dad. As for me, you're probably wondering what I'm up to. After Gruumm was in a containment card, my parents hugged each other after thinking that one had perished on our home planet.

I handed in my morpher and decided to go to the science academy like my parents. Mom was proud about it but dad however, not so much. He wanted me to continue bring a ranger but I talked him out of it. Dad started working at the academy with my mom in her lab and I found out that I'm becoming a big sister. I'm happy about it and I'm hoping that I get at least both a brother and a sister.


End file.
